Persona four alternate
by Ulrich362
Summary: A retelling of Persona Four Golden with a few changes. read to find out what happens. (Note rating may change due to language in later chapters.) The biggest change, Nanako see's Yu Narukami the night he tries the midnight channel.
1. Welcome to Inaba

Persona Four Alternate

by Ulrich362

"Name?" asked the conductor as he walked down the aisle of the train.

"Yu, Yu Narukami." said a silver haired boy before turning to look out the window. Inaba, I wonder it anything worthwhile will happen while I'm there, he thought before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Yu asked when he woke up inside of a completely blue room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." said an old man in a suit sitting opposite Yu.

"What in the world are you talking about, what's the Velvet Room, and who are you people?" Yu asked.

"Oh, my apologies." the man said with a small chuckle. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Igor and this is my assistant Margaret."

"Alright, well that still doesn't explain why I'm here, or what this place even is." Yu said.

"This is a place removed from time, and as for why you're here it's because you are bound to a contract." Igor said. "Tell me, do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Fortune telling, you mean with those cards?" Yu asked. "I guess it's kind of interesting."

"Well let's take a look into your future." Igor said before producing a deck of tarot cards. "It's very interesting you know, every fortune it told with the same cards, but the outcome is always unique."

"I guess." Yu said as Igor placed three cards down on the table.

"Now then, your immediate future." Igor said before flipping up the card on his left. "The tower in the upright position, it seems you will experience a great tragedy."

"That's not the kind of thing I wanted to hear." Yu said. "What's next?"

Igor simply smiled and revealed the next card. "The moon, in the upright position, this card seems to suggest that you'll be involved in a great mystery, and your future rests on you solving it within the year." he said.

"Well, at least I won't be bored all year." Yu said before he suddenly began to lose consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?" Yu asked as he woke up to see he was still in the train. "Was it all just a crazy dream?"

"We are now approaching Yasoinaba station, all passengers heading for Okina city or Inaba should exit the train at the next station." said the conductor.

"Well, I guess this is where I'll be living for the next year." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, now then I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle but where is he?' Yu asked.

"Hey, over here." came a voice from the train station.

"Oh, that must be him." Yu said before walking over to the man.

"I must admit, you're even more handsome then your photos." The man said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you by moving in for the next year uncle." Yu said.

"Oh don't worry about that, and call me Dojima." The man said with a grin. "This is my daughter Nanako, say hello to your cousin Nanako."

"Hello." Nanako said before hiding behind Dojima's leg.

"What's wrong, you don't need to be so shy." Dojima said before Nanako got annoyed and punched his leg. "Ouch." he said with a chuckle. "Come on, the car's right over here."

"Alright, just let me grab my last bag." Yu said before turning to grab his bag.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." said a young woman holding out a piece of paper to Yu.

"Oh, I did, thanks miss." Yu said politely while taking the paper from her.

"Yeah, alright." the girl said before walking off.

Yu looked down at the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Just the directions to Dojima's house, I should probably head over to the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on a minute, I need to fill up the tank." Dojima said while pulling into a gas station.

"That's fine, some fresh air sounds nice." Yu said before getting out of the car.

"I need to go and use the bathroom." Nanako said suddenly.

"Alright, just be careful alright." Dojima said.

"I know." Nanako said before walking into the gas station.

"Oh, are you going on a trip somewhere?" asked a young man in in an employee outfit for the gas station.

"No, we're just picking him up from the train station."Dojima explained. "You can fill the car with regular."

"Yes sir." said the young man.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any for a smoke."Dojima said before walking off to smoke a cigarette.

"You're a high school student right?" the young man asked Yu.

"Yeah, why?" Yu asked.

"Well, as you've probably noticed there's not much to do around this town, honestly if you don't want to be bored you'll either be spending all you time with your friends, or doing part time jobs around town." the man said. "As a matter of fact we're hiring here, if your interested stop by."

"Thanks, I might look into it." Yu said before shaking the young man's hand.

"Oh, I should get back to work, sorry about that." The man said before running to fill Dojima's tank.

"Are you alright?" Nanako asked as she walked back to the car.

"I'm fine, just a little carsick." Yu said. "I'll be fine soon."

"Alright, well I guess so." Nanako said while Dojima walked back.

"Hey you don't look so good, maybe you should get some more air, just let me know when you think you're ready to go alright." Dojima said.

"Alright, maybe you're right Dojima." Yu said before walking along the street and taking in the different shops. "Oh fancy meeting you again."

"Have we met?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, at the train station, I just thought I'd introduce myself, my name's Yu Narukami." Yu said.

"Great, now would you mind leaving me alone, I have things to take care of." the girl said coldly.

"Alright." Yu said before walking back over to Dojima. "Let's go, I'm feeling better now."

"Alright, let's go." Dojima said with a smile.

(Author's Note: This story is going to be the events of Persona 4 Golden with a significant change. Any advice on how to improve the story or thoughts on the change is appreciated. I'll try to answer any questions about the story so if there are any just PM me.)


	2. A strange dream

"This is the place, make yourself at home." Dojima said as he opened the door.

"Thanks Uncle." Yu said politely.

"It's my pleasure, now come on let's get some dinner." Dojima said before he and Nanako grabbed some sushi.

"That sounds good, do you need any help?" Yu asked.

"No, you're our guest, besides you'll have time this year to help out." Dojima said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly Dojima's cell phone started to ring.

"What the, who's calling now?" he asked while answering his phone. "Hello, what is it?" "I understand, where is it?" "Ok, I'll be there soon, looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze."

"Are you going again?" Nanako asked sadly.

"Yeah, it's my job. Nanako could you help your cousin get settled?" Dojima said.

"Alright." Nanako said quietly.

"Right, well I should go." Dojima said before walking outside. "Oh yeah, Nanako it's raining did you remember to bring in the laundry?"

"I already did." Nanako said slightly annoyed.

"Ok, in that case I'll head out." Dojima said before driving off.

Nanako looked down for a second before turning on the television. "Let's take a look at the breakdown for tomorrow's weather." said the newscaster. "Rain is expected throughout most areas all day tomorrow."

"We should eat." Nanako said before starting to eat her sushi.

"Nanako, what does your dad do?" Yu asked.

"He's a detective, so he has to go out a lot, he investigates crimes and stuff." Nanako said.

"In local news, council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for a reported affair with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, has told this station she is planning to persue damages. As a result of this the reporter, Mayumi Yamano won't be appearing until the matter is settled." Said the reporter on the news.

"This is boring." Nanako said before changing to another channel that was just starting a commercial.

"Here at Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products." said the voice on the commercial. "Everyday's great at your Junes."

"Everyday's great at your Junes." Nanako sang happily before turning back to Yu. "Oh, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." Yu said before getting back to his meal. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm feeling tired, night Nanako."

"Night." Nanako said before turning on a quiz show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Yu asked. "Is this a dream?"

All Yu could see was a red path, and everything else was surrounded in a thick fog.

"Might as well see where this goes, maybe this is some kind of dream." Yu said before walking along the path.

"Do you seek the truth?" asked a mysterious voice that seemed to echo from everywhere at once.

"The truth, what do you mean?" Yu asked. "No response, well maybe if I keep going I'll find the person who asked me." he said before continuing to follow the path.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me." the voice said in an almost taunting way.

"Ok, this is getting weird." Yu said as he started to run. "There has to be someone here, and I'm going to find them. Wait, that's a door, but I have a bad feeling about what's behind it. I've come this far I need answers." he said before walking through the door.

"So… You are the one pursuing me." said a figure nearly invisible in the thick fog.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Yu asked when he suddenly felt something in his hand. "What the, where did this come from?"

"Try as hard as you want." the voice said.

"Alright, this is a weird dream but ok." Yu said before running up and slashing the figure with his sword.

"Interesting, it seems you can see a little, even with the fog." the voice said with a hint of interest.

Yu continued to attack the figure until the fog became even thicker.

"I'm impressed, but if you seek the truth your journey will only get harder, I look forward to meeting you at a later time." The voice said before Yu fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breakfast is ready." came a voice from downstairs.

"Huh what." Yu said as he slowly woke himself up. "Oh, thank you Nanako I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." Nanako said calmly.

"This is amazing, did you make all this yourself Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I make breakfast for myself a lot, so I'm used to it." Nanako said.

"Oh, well maybe I can help with the dishes." Yu offered.

"No, I can handle it." Nanako said.

"Ok, well thank you for the meal Nanako." Yu said.

"We need to go to school, so I'll show you how to get there." Nanako said while grabbing an umbrella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You just need to keep going straight and you'll get to your school." Nanako said before turning around. "I go this way, see you tonight."

"Bye Nanako, I'll see you then." Yu said before heading towards the high school.

"Whoa, look out." said a boy on a bike before crashing into the wall.

Yu glanced at the boy and winced in understanding before walking past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey did you hear the news, we're getting a new transfer student in our class." said a brunette girl.

"Really, that's great, it's too bad he's stuck in this classroom." said another girl.

"What do you mean, wait don't tell me?" the brunette said.

"Yeah, King Moron is our homeroom teacher." the girl said sadly.

"A transfer student, hey that's just like you right Yosuke?" asked a girl in a green shirt. "What happened to you, you look dead."

"I'd rather not talk about that." said the boy who crashed into the wall earlier.

"What's up with him?" the girl asked her friend.

"I don't know." answered a black haired girl wearing a red headband before an old man and Yu walked into the classroom.

(Once again thank you for taking a look at this story. If there is anything you feel could be improved please leave a review or PM me and I'll try to fix it. The change is coming up soon, and should be in the next two or three chapters.)


	3. Yasogami high, and a murder

"Alright now listen up you snot nosed punks, I'm your homeroom teacher, Kinshiro Morooka, and as long as I'm in charge you sorry brats are going to be as straight as an arrow." the old man said. "That means no hook-ups or misbehaving unless you want to be expelled."

"Great, just what we needed, a threat for expulsion before school's even started." the girl in green said.

"Alright, well I hate wasting time, but I need to introduce this transfer student, he's from the big city, but he got kicked out and sent to this dump." Morooka said. "Keep in mind this kid's a loser so I don't want to see any of you girls trying to hit on him, and I don't want you mistreating anyone, so just introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Yu Narukami, and I'm not a loser." Yu said while looking Morooka straight in the eye. "You shouldn't assume things."

"That's it you brat, starting today you're on my shit list." Morooka said.

"Oh, the transfer student can sit here." the girl in green said.

"Oh, alright fine, take your seat already so we can start the class." Morooka said.

Yu walked to his seat and got ready for class when the girl sitting next to him got his attention.

"Hey, sorry you got stuck in King Moron's class, well at least we only have to deal with it for one year." the girl said.

"Well, at least you know it's going to be bad." Yu said. "That makes it more manageable."

"You've got a point there." the girl said with a smile. "Oh I almost forgot, the name's Chie Satonaka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I expect you all here first thing tomorrow morning." Morooka said before an announcement came on.

"Attention, all teachers are to report to a mandatory meeting, all students are to remain in class until told otherwise." said a voice over the speakers.

"Alright, you all heard the announcement, so stay put until they say otherwise." Morooka said before leaving the classroom.

"Wow, what do you think's going on?" Chie asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Yu said.

"What about you Yukiko, do you think something interesting is finally happening in town?" Chie asked the girl in front of her.

"I don't know, it could be." Yukiko said.

"Miss Satonaka, I watched that movie you lent me, it was absolutely amazing, the action scenes in particular were beautifully done, just don't hurt me it was an accident." said the boy who had crashed into the wall earlier.

"What do you mean, what did you do to my DVD?" Chie asked before the boy ran off and smashed into a desk. "What the it's completely cracked, my "Trial of the Dragon".

"I think mine are cracked too." the boy said painfully.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked. "That looks painful."

"Oh, Yukiko-san, you're worried about me?" the boy asked.

"Ignore him Yukiko." Chie said before turning to Yu. "Anyway, why don't we show you around town."

"Thanks, that sounds good." Yu said before walking out with Chie and Yukiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Inaba is a lot more community based than I thought." Yu said.

"Yeah, everybody knows everybody else in town." Chie said. "Oh yeah, before I forget what do you think of Yukiko?"

"Chie, don't start this again." Yukiko said quietly while looking down.

"Well, Yukiko looks very cute, and I might want to hang out with her and get to know her." Yu said. "I'm not very good at making snap judgments about people."

"Wow, that's really cool, most guys aren't like that." Chie said. "I know the perfect place to get to know her, the Amagi Inn."

"Amagi Inn, wait you own an inn Yukiko?" Yu asked with interest.

"Well, the Inn belongs to my family, but it's not that impressive, there's a lot of other things in town that are more impressive." Yukiko said modestly.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Chie asked gesturing towards the street corner.

"I don't know, maybe someone else does." Yu suggested before they walked up to.

"What are you doing here?" Dojima asked when he walked up to them. "You were supposed to head straight home after school."

"Sorry, we were showing him around town, wait how do you know him?" Chie asked.

"I'm his guardian, I would recommend you all get straight home." Dojima said before someone ran past and started to throw up. "Adachi, how long are you going to act like a rookie?"

"I guess I'll see you at home?" Yu asked.

"I doubt it, this is going to require a lot of time and attention, tell Nanako I'll try to call when I can." Dojima said before turning back to the scene.

"Wow, that looked like a murder." Chie said while they walked off.

"I know, hopefully the culprit is caught." Yukiko said. "The thought is nerve-wracking, a murderer in Inaba."

"Yeah, I agree with you two, well all we can do is count on the police. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." Yu said.

"Right, see you then." Chie said while Yukiko smiled in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome home." Nanako said.

"Hello Nanako, oh I'm supposed to tell you that Dojima will call when he can." Yu said.

"Ok, he does that a lot." Nanako said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Yu said calmly. "I just feel a little tired, I'm not quite used to Inaba yet."

"Ok." Nanako said before walking over and turning on the TV.

"Goodnight Nanako." Yu said before walking up to his room and turning in for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning." Yu said while walking downstairs.

"Good morning." Nanako said.

"I'm off to school, I'll see you tonight." Yu said.

"Ok." Nanako said quietly while Yu walked outside.

"Whoa, watch out." said the boy who had crashed the day before.

Yu turned around just in time to see the boy crash and get stuck in a trashcan.

"Do you need a hand?" Yu asked while walking over and helping him.

"Thanks, wait aren't you the new transfer student?" the boy asked. "The name's Yosuke Hanamura."

"Nice to meet you Yosuke, I'm Yu Narukami." Yu said.

"Cool, oh crap we're going to be late to class, you want a ride?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I'm alright, see you in class." Yu said before walking off.

(Thanks again for taking the time to look at this story. Any advice on how to improve it or make it flow better is greatly appreciated, and just a head's up, the switch should occur in the next chapter.)


	4. The Midnight Channel

"Morning Yu." Chie said from her seat.

"Good morning Chie, any luck with your DVD?" Yu asked recalling the previous day's incident.

"No, Yosuke's going to pay me back today." Chie said.

"Well, hopefully everything works out for you." Yu said before sitting down to listen to the lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yu, how are you liking Inaba?" Yosuke asked with a grin.

"Its different, but I'm getting used to it slowly." Yu said.

"Cool, oh by the way I wanted to thank you for this morning, you really helped me out of a jam." Yosuke said. "I know this great place to get grilled steak, it's on me."

"Hold it Yosuke, you still need to pay me back for my DVD, you're coming too right Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Sorry, I need to help out at the inn today, it's getting really busy." Yukiko said before leaving the classroom.

"Yukiko's really dedicated to the inn isn't she?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, she works really hard all the time, it's really impressive." Chie said. "Anyway, let's go, Yosuke's treating us."

"I never agreed to… oh fine I guess it's better than the last time you got pissed off." Yosuke said in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junes? This is the place you meant?" Chie asked in amazement.

"Well, when you decided to come along for the ride I had no choice but to change my plans last minute, and at least you're getting something." Yosuke said when he glanced to another table. "Oh, got to go for a second."

"Who's that over there?" Yu asked while Yosuke walked over to a girl from the school.

"That's Saki Konishi, she's a third year so she's our sempai, her family runs the local liquor store." Chie said. "Yosuke's head over heels for her too."

Suddenly Saki got up and walked over to them. "You're the new student, Yu Narukami right?" she asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No, I'm just here to give you a fair warning, if Yosuke starts to bug you, you need to tell him to his face." Saki said.

"I'll keep that in mind Saki-sempai, I'll let him know." Yu said with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good." Saki said with a smile before walking off.

"Oh come on, you could cut me some slack." Yosuke said.

"Well either way, have either of you heard of the midnight channel?" Chie asked.

"What, you mean that old story?" Yosuke asked. "How does it go again?"

"What are you talking about?" Yu asked in confusion.

"They say that on a rainy night if you look into a TV that's turned off at midnight, you'll see your soul mate." Chie said. "It's really cool, although I've only heard about it."

"Wait, you mean you've never even tried it yourself?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, why don't we all try it tonight, it's supposed to rain." Chie said defensively. "We can find out for ourselves."

"I'm game, who knows it might be fun." Yu said. "It's on at midnight right?"

"Yeah, well we should head home." Yosuke said. "Make sure you give it a try Chie."

"You know I will." Chie said with a grin before the three of them walked out of Junes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home." Nanako said as Yu walked into the living room.

"Hi Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked.

"It was fine, we had an assembly about bullying, I don't get why people do that." Nanako said.

"I don't either Nanako, I wish I knew so I could stop it from happening." Yu said when the Junes commercial came on again.

"Everyday is customer appreciation day." said the young woman on the commercial. "Every day's great at your Junes."

"Every day's great at your Junes." Nanako sang happily.

"You're really good at that Nanako." Yu said.

"I know, the teacher said I'm the best in my class." Nanako said happily.

"Oh I need to head up for the night, I'll see you in the morning Nanako." Yu said.

"Ok." Nanako said before turning on a game show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, it's 11:59, I should try out this midnight channel, Yu thought before walking over to look at the TV.

"I thought so, nothing's happening." Yu said as he prepared for bed when suddenly a glow caught his attention. "What the?"

Someone was on the TV, even though it was off. "Maybe there is something to this midnight channel after all." Yu said when suddenly he felt dizzy.

_I am thou… Thou art I… the time has come_

"What the?" Yu asked as the mysterious voice vanished and the TV turned itself off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, oh it was just a nightmare." Nanako said as she sat up in her bed. "Maybe I should go tell him, he might be able to help me."

Nanako just walked up to Yu's room and started to open the door. "I'm sorry to bug you, but…" she said before seeing something unbelievable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why am I hearing things?" Yu asked before reaching towards his TV, but when his hand reached the screen it kept going.

"What the, what's going on now?" Yu asked before something pulled his head in through the television.

After a brief struggle Yu managed to pull his head out of the TV and crashed into his table, that's when he noticed Nanako standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. "Nanako, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You just went inside the TV, how did you do that?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but at least now I know I'm not crazy." Yu said. "I'll see if anyone else knows about what happened."

"Ok, I'll tell dad." Nanako said. "He might be able to figure it out."

"Right, well in that case we should both get some sleep." Yu said. "Come on I'll tuck you in."

"I'm ok, I can take care of myself." Nanako said before leaving the room.

"Wow, I wonder what Yosuke and Chie will think of that." Yu said to himself before getting into bed. "I doubt they knew about that part of the midnight channel."

(The twist has begun, thanks for all the assistance with making the story better. I actually could use some suggestions; I need four new personas for two new members of the Investigation Team. Thanks again for the help.)


	5. a new world

"Good morning Nanako." Yu said as he walked downstairs.

"Morning, oh yeah I called dad but he said we were dreaming." Nanako said. "Could we have had the same dream?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out Nanako." Yu said before walking over to the TV and placing his hand on the screen.

"It went inside, it wasn't a dream." Nanako said in amazement. "We need to tell somebody else."

"I agree, and I think I've got a few people to tell all about it, I'll call later." Yu said before walking out of the house. "Maybe Chie and Yosuke know more about this whole thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, morning Yu." Chie said while running up next to him.

"Oh, morning Chie." Yu said.

"Hey did you try it out last night?" Chie asked. "You know the thing."

"Yeah, I did, and I saw something." Yu said. "In fact…"

"Hold on, let's talk in class." Chie said. "I think Yosuke should be involved."

"Agreed." Yu said. "I wonder if he saw anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, Yu." Yosuke said. "I can't believe it but I really saw something."

"I know, I couldn't make it out but I saw someone for sure, it looked like a girl." Chie said.

"Wait, what did she look like?" Yosuke asked.

"I couldn't make out too many details, but she was definitely wearing our school uniform." Chie said. "I'm still confused though, how is my soul mate a girl?"

"I don't know, hey what about you Yu?" Yosuke asked.

"I saw someone, I think it was the same girl." Yu said. "But that's not the weirdest part, I heard this weird voice and then I managed to stick my arm through the screen, I'm glad the TV was small or I would have fallen through."

"Are you serious, that sounds like you were dreaming." Chie said. "I mean it makes sense that you wouldn't fit through the small TV."

"Chie don't tell me you believe that crazy story." Yosuke asked.

"Well it sounds interesting, oh by the way I need to find a new TV, why don't we check out Junes after school?" Chie asked.

"No problem, I'll show you what we have." Yosuke said. "Who knows, we might even try to find one that you can fit through."

"Very funny, but I'll go with you guys." Yu said. "I might find something to pick up."

"Cool, let's go after school." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that's a lot of TVs." Chie said. "Maybe this one could work what do you think Yosuke?"

"Well I don't know, let's find out." Yosuke said with a smile before he and Chie walked up and placed their hands on the TV screen.

"I thought so, not going through at all." Chie said. "It was just a dream."

"Yeah, well anyway what kind of TV did you have in mind Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Something kind of cheap, I don't have a lot of money to spend." Chie said before Yosuke showed her a few TVs.

I wonder, was it just a dream? Yu thought before walking up and putting his hand on the screen, only to have it pass right through.

"Hey what kind of TV do you have Yu?" Yosuke asked before suddenly freezing.

"Hey, what's wrong Yusuke?" Chie asked before noticing Yu. "Whoa, is his arm inside the TV?"

"Yeah, it is." Yosuke said before running up to Yu. "That's a crazy trick man, how did you do it?"

"I don't know, hold on a minute." Yu said before pulling his arm free and taking out his cell phone. "Hello, Nanako."

"Hello." Nanako said.

"I don't think it was a dream, it happened again." Yu said.

"Really, we need to show dad." Nanako said.

"I agree, I'll see you tonight Nanako." Yu said.

"Ok, see you then." Nanako said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chie asked.

"My cousin, Nanako." Yu said. "She's Dojima's daughter."

"Wait, can she do this too?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but I wonder." Yu said before going back over to the TV and climbing halfway inside.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Chie asked.

"Whoa, it's really spacious in here, empty but spacious." Yu said.

"Wait, what do you mean empty?" Chie asked.

"Empty, what do you mean spacious?" Yosuke asked.

"It's really weird, I can't explain it." Yu said.

"Oh man, this is really crazy." Chie said.

"Yeah, you can say that again Chie." Yosuke said. "Oh crap, all the craziness I need to get to the bathroom."

Yosuke proceeded to run towards the front of the store only to immediately turn around. "Shit customers are coming." he said.

"What, but what about Yu, he's still halfway inside the TV." Chie said before panicking.

"Guys, you know I can come out right?" Yu said before Chie and Yosuke crashed into him and they all fell completely through the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, are you two alright?" Yu asked.

"I think so, hold on where are we?" Yosuke asked.

"It looks like some kind of studio, you don't think this is where they film the midnight channel do you?" Chie asked.

"It might be, but if it is where's that girl?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling, maybe we should look for the way out." Yosuke suggested.

"Hold on, how do we get out, there's no TV anywhere." Chie said.

"Well, we've got two options from what I can see, either we wait for someone to find us and tell us how to get out." Yu said. "Or we look around for an exit ourselves."

"Well I'd say it's a no brainer, we need to go and find an exit. Who knows what kind of things could be here." Yosuke said.

"Don't joke about that, we need to get out of here now." Chie said nervously.

"I know, maybe there's a way out over that way." Yu said. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Right, we'll figure this out and be home in time for your steak Chie." Yosuke said with a grin.

"I hope so, this place just scares me a little." Chie said.

(Thanks for any reviews or advice on this story. Any suggestions for the four new Persona's will be greatly appreciated.)


	6. another murder

"Well guys, which way do you think we should go?" Yu asked.

"Well, we should stick together whichever way we go, and since we came in facing that way let's go the opposite way." Yosuke said before walking towards the left.

"Ok, let's take a look." Yu said before they all followed Yosuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, this place looks weird." Yu said. "Did we walk into a building by mistake?"

"No, I don't think so anyway, maybe we did I have no idea where we are so it's possible." Yosuke said.

"Hold on a minute you guys, doesn't this look like an apartment or something?" Chie asked.

"Oh crap, I still need to go." Yosuke said suddenly, running over to a wall.

"Wait you idiot, you can't just do that, what if somebody lives here?" Chie asked. "Think for once."

"We have a bigger problem you guys, is that what I think it is?" Yu asked before gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room positioned underneath a rope.

"Dude, that's not good." Yosuke said. "That arrangement is never good."

"Let's go back, I don't like this place." Chie said nervously.

"I agree, maybe we went the wrong way." Yu said before the three of them walked back out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was weird, but we still need to find a way home." Yu said.

"Yeah, that's true." Yosuke said. "The thing is which way is the exit?"

"Whoa, what's that thing?" Chie asked when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Be careful, it could be dangerous." Yu said.

"Who are you guys?" asked a strange blue bear in a red suit.

"The name's Yu Narukami, this is Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka." Yu said. "Do you know where we are?"

"You're here, this place doesn't have a name, but I do know that someone's been throwing people in here." the bear said. "It's a good thing I found you before the shadows did."

"Shadows? What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked. "No you know what just tell us how to get back alright."

"Alright, I'll let you out of here" the bear said before materializing three television sets. "Now be careful, this place can be dangerous so stay away."

"Hey stop pushing you dumb bear." Chie said before the three of them were completely shoved through the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, is this Junes?" Yosuke asked. "We're really back."

"Oh man, this is one crazy day." Yu said. "Let's all get some rest and talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds good, see you tomorrow at school." Chie said.

"Yeah, there's a lot we need to think about." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I think we should talk with your dad when he gets home." Yu said. "He needs to see what happened last night."

"I've been thinking about that, maybe we can see what it's like inside." Nanako said. "I don't have school tomorrow so we could check at Junes after school."

"I don't know, it could be dangerous Nanako." Yu said. "I fell in earlier today along with two of my classmates, and well it wasn't pleasant."

"Really, now I have to go, maybe it can help us figure out why you can stick your hand in the TV in the first place." Nanako suggested. "Besides you might have missed something."

"We'll see Nanako, if I do go back in the TV, I'll call you and we can meet up ok?" Yu asked.

"Alright, well we should get to bed." Nanako said before turning off the TV and going to her room.

"I hope whatever's going on with me isn't dangerous, that would really make living here for a year a mess." Yu said before going upstairs and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, what's going on, first Yamano and now this." Dojima said. "I doubt this is the end of these murder attempts either."

"Dojima, whoever killed Mayumi Yamano must have killed her because she discovered the body, it's as simple as that." Adachi said. "Trust me on this one alright."

"Look, something just seems off. I can't shake this feeling that our problems are only getting started." Dojima said. "Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"I got it, you can count on me Dojima." Adachi said with a smile.

I only wish I could, Dojima thought while recalling Adachi's amateur behavior on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Nanako, I'm heading out." Yu said. "I'll call if anything comes up ok?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure everything is ok at home." Nanako said while watching TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, morning Yu." Chie said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept alright, what about you?" Yu asked.

"It was a weird night, but I got some sleep. Oh by the way did you here about the assembly?" Chie asked. "I heard that something happened last night."

"You don't think it has to do with that place do you?" Yu asked.

"I think it does." Yosuke said before walking up to them. "I'll tell you all about it after school, but I think we need to go back."

"Go back, are you crazy we have no idea what that place is, and what about those shadow things, they sounded dangerous." Chie said. "Look, all we should do is stay away from there."

"Look Chie, I'll tell you everything after school alright." Yosuke said before walking into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Students of Yasogami High, I regret to inform all of you that a terrible tragedy occurred last night, one of our students miss Saki Konishi has passed away." said the Principal of the high school.

"Wait, did he say passed away, what's going on?" Chie asked.

"I think we should ask Yosuke after the assembly, he has to be taking this harder than a lot of us." Yu said.

"Good idea, I hope we can do something to cheer him up." Chie said.

"Yeah, well at the very least we should be there for him." Yu said while Chie nodded in agreement.

(Thank you for any and all advice on how to improve this story. The next chapter should feature the first three characters receiving their personas, however I still need ideas for the additional four personas. Any additional feedback is very much appreciated.)


	7. awakening

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Chie asked while she ran up to him with Yu.

"I'm alright, but actually I've been thinking." Yosuke said. "You two remember what we saw on the midnight channel right?"

"Yeah, a girl from our school." Yu said. "What does that have to do with this?"

"It was Saki-sempai, she's the one who we saw, I'm positive." Yosuke said. "That's why I want to go back, the only way we can get answers is to go back inside the TV."

"Are you crazy, that place is dangerous!" Chie shouted at him. "We should stay away from that place."

"Look, you don't have to agree with me, but I'm going and that's all there is too it.." Yosuke said before running out of the school.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Chie asked nervously. "Yu, we need to stop him."

"Actually, it makes sense, the only thing is we need to make sure that we stick together." Yu said while taking out his phone. "Hello, Nanako."

"Hello, what's going on?" Nanako asked.

"Meet me at the electronic section of Junes in ten minutes, it's about time we figured out what's going on with the TV." Yu said.

"Ok, I'll make sure to get there. Maybe dad will believe us after this." Nanako said.

"Maybe, I'll see you there." Yu said hanging up.

"Wait, you're bringing a little girl along? Are you an idiot?" Chie asked.

"Chie, Nanako saw me fall into the TV. I can't keep this secret even if I wanted to." Yu said. "Anyway we need to go and catch up with Yosuke."

"Right, let's go." Chie said as they ran off to try and stop Yosuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, what are you thinking?" Chie asked angrily.

"Look, there has to be a connection between Saki's death and that other world." Yosuke said. "Look, everything's going to be fine, I have a plan."

"I take it your plan involves that golf club and that rope?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I figured if there are dangerous things in that world we might as well have something to defend ourselves, as for the rope, Chie I want you to hold on tight and don't let go." Yosuke said before giving Yu the golf club and handing Chie the rope.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Nanako asked while running up to her cousin.

"We're about to find out what's in that other world, so stay behind us Nanako." Yu said seriously.

"Alright, I just need to see this myself, maybe dad will believe us this time." Nanako said hopefully.

"Alright, let's go Yosuke." Yu said before the three of them passed through the TV for the second time.

"What's going on?" Chie asked when suddenly the rope snapped at the TV screen, effectively cutting her off from the others. "I knew this was a bad idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, why are you guys back?" the strange bear said. "Wait, you guys must be the ones who've been throwing people in here."

"Wow, who are you?" Nanako asked.

"I'll protect you little girl, these guys are messing up this place." The bear said. "Just count on Teddie."

"Look you dumb bear, we're here because we want to find out what's going on, someone died after appearing on TV, there has to be some connection to this world." Yosuke explained. "Look do you know if a girl named Saki Konishi was here recently?"

"I don't know anyone with that name, but someone was here a while ago, but the shadows were really angry then so I hid." Teddie explained. "I can take you to where she was though."

"Alright, lead the way." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, isn't this the shopping district back in Inaba?" Nanako asked. "I remember those stores."

"She's right, but wait wouldn't that mean that Konishi liquors is around here too?" Yu asked before noticing one of the stores had a black and red portal instead of a door.

"What the heck is that?" Yosuke asked just before two black blobs with blue masks appeared and started to rush towards Yu.

"Not good." Teddie said nervously while Yu, Yosuke, and Nanako closed their eyes out of fear.

_I am thou… Thou art I… The time has come… Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within._

Yu opened his eyes after hearing the strange voice and noticed a mysterious card in his hand. "Per… so…na." he said before closing his fist and shattering the card, unleashing a strange being behind him that looked like a man with a metal helmet and a spear.

"What the?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Izanagi, Zio." Yu said by pure instinct before the being reached out with it's empty hand and shot two bolts of lightning destroying the two creatures.

"Wow, that's awesome Sensei, no wonder the shadows are afraid of you." Teddie said in amazement.

"Wow, that was cool, do you think I have one of those things too?" Nanako asked.

"Look, something's has to be inside that store, we're going in." Yosuke said while Yu, Teddie and Nanako nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is, how in the world could there be an exact copy of the Konishi liquor store in the TV?" Yosuke asked before a sudden voice echoed throughout the room.

"_I always wanted the chance to tell Yosuke something." _said Saki's voice. _"I wanted to tell him that he was a real pain, he's so annoying. He thinks he's so amazing but he doesn't have anything respectable about him. I should have told him, but I needed to keep the job."_

"Saki-sempai, I never knew she felt that way, I guess everyone has things they're hiding." Yosuke said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone who doesn't think you're a pain." Nanako said reassuringly.

"You really think so?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course, there's no doubt in my mind." Nanako said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're a good person Nanako, I needed that." Yosuke said with a small smile himself.

"Oh cut the sappy stuff, we both know exactly what's going on in that head of yours." said a voice from the other side of the room.

(Thank you again for any advice on improving this story, I intended to extend this chapter to include the rest of the TV adventure, but decided to split it in half for convenience. The rest of the chapter should go up soon though. Any reviews are appreciated.)


	8. the true self: one's shadow

"What the?" Yosuke asked before turning to see himself standing against the wall.

"We both know the reason you came back, you don't care about finding out anything about this place, or what happened to Saki-sempai, all you want is to get out of the boring dreary everyday life you've been stuck in since you got to Inaba." the other Yosuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked. "That's a complete lie."

"Yosuke, who the heck is that guy?" Yu asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, I have no idea who that is, but I know that he's no friend of mine." Yosuke said.

"That's a surprise, I'm disappointed to hear that Yosuke Hanamura, I mean I am you after all." the other Yosuke said.

"Wait, he's you?" Nanako asked. "How is that possible, are you a magician?"

"No, he's lying, there's no way he's me. You hear that, you're not me." Yosuke yelled.

"Hahahaha, that's great you're right now, I'm not you anymore, I'm me." the other Yosuke said. "I'm a shadow, I am the true self."

"What's going on?" Nanako asked nervously when suddenly Yosuke fainted. "Oh no, he's in trouble."

"Yeah, well we're not exactly in a good spot over here." Yu said nervously while staring at the other Yosuke that had transformed into a strange half man half from creature.

"I'll destroy anything that bores me, and I think I'll start with you." shadow Yosuke said.

"You have to stop him." Nanako said while trying to wake Yosuke up. "Maybe that superpower will work."

"That's a good idea, Persona." Yu said while crushing the card that appeared in his hand. "Izanagi Zio."

"Nice Sensei, you hit its weak point." Teddie said. "Take him down."

"Right, Izanagi Zio again." Yu said.

"Not this time, you're going to die." shadow Yosuke said before a blast of wind launched Yu and Izanagi into a wall.

"Oh no, get up before he attacks again." Nanako said.

"I'll be alright, just make sure Yosuke is alright." Yu said before getting up. "I have an idea, Izanagi Zio."

"What are you doing?" shadow Yosuke asked when the Zio hit Yu instead of him. "Wait, what are you up to?"

"This, your going down." Yu said running and hitting shadow Yosuke with an electrified golf club. "Izanagi Zio."

"No way, this sucks." shadow Yosuke said before collapsing and reverting to his original form.

"He's waking up." Nanako said while Yosuke slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I think so, but I'm positive that thing isn't me." Yosuke said looking at shadow Yosuke.

"I don't think that's true, I think that's a part of you, besides even if it is you, there's a lot more to Yosuke Hanamura than that." Yu said.

"I guess you've got a point, but I wish I didn't have to deal with this right now." Yosuke said. "Yeah, you're me alright, I do feel like life is boring and that this is a way to boost the excitement of our lives."

"Yeah, you get it." shadow Yosuke said before turning into a ninja wielding two shuriken.

"This is my persona, Jiraiya." Yosuke said as his persona vanished into his soul.

"Nice Yosuke, well now we know what's going on so we should head out." Yu said.

"It's only a matter of time until you abandon me too, especially with your new powers." said a voice from behind the group.

"Wait, no way." Yu said before turning to see a second Nanako. "You're Nanako aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Nanako Dojima, but the important thing is that you'll just abandon me like everybody else, even my parents abandoned me." shadow Nanako said.

"That's a lie, mom couldn't have known what would happen, and dad has to go to work, he's helping people." Nanako said.

"We both know that he's just looking for an excuse to abandon us, if he really cared he would have saved mom, and if she cared she'd still be around." shadow Nanako said. "After all, I'm you."

"That's a lie, you can't be me because I know my dad loves me." Nanako said angrily. "You're lying."

"I get it, you don't think I'm you, but the fact is I am." shadow Nanako said before transforming into an angel with dark red wings. "I am a shadow, the true self."

"Hey Yu, Nanako's out cold, you need to take care of her, leave this to me." Yosuke said.

"Alright, but if it gets bad I'll help you out." Yu said before running to make sure Nanako was alright.

"Let's do this Persona." Yosuke said before Jiraiya appeared above him. "Let's try this, Garu."

"It isn't working, now what are we going to do?" Teddie asked nervously.

"You want to abandon me too, I'm used to it, I'll just have to make sure nobody can abandon me again." shadow Nanako said before glowing a bright gold.

"Watch out." Yu shouted.

Yosuke barely dodged the golden beam that shadow Nanako fired. "What can we take her down with, if only I had a weapon." he said before he noticed two empty bottles.

"She's attacking again." Teddie said.

"This is my best shot, I hope this works." Yosuke said while running around the golden beam and smacking shadow Nanako in the face. "Got you."

"No way, that's impossible." shadow Nanako said before Jiraiya appeared and hit her in the face too. "No fair."

"She's getting up." Yu said. "Nanako are you alright?"

"I think so, but I think I get it." Nanako said before getting up. "The thing is I think I know why she's here."

"What do you mean Nanako-chan?" Yosuke asked.

"You're me, I do feel like dad's trying to stay away from me, and I don't get it." Nanako said. "You are me, I just didn't want to believe the truth."

Shadow Nanako just nodded before smiling and transforming into a small golden fairy.

"My persona, Kogane no yōsei." Nanako said as the fairy entered her soul.

"You know, we should really head back, Chie must be nervous." Yu said.

"Yeah, I'm worn out after everything that just happened." Yosuke said. "You mind letting us out?"

"On one condition, you have to figure out what's going on that's messing up my world." Teddie said.

"Deal, after today we're involved too." Yu said while Nanako and Yosuke nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's head back and I'll help you get back." Teddie said with a smile.

(Thanks for any reviews on this story so far. The first of two new members to the Investigation team have obtained their persona. I'll try to start to incorporate some social links starting soon, any suggestions for which one is appreciated, just know that I've already decided on the one social link that will ultimately become intimate.)


	9. Social Links, the power of the Wildcard

"Wow, that was crazy." Yosuke said before stumbling. "I must be tired."

"It's probably because of what just happened. You and Nanako should rest up." Yu said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Teddie said. "If you guys are going to be coming back here all the time I need to tell you two things, first you need to come back the same way every time so I can meet up with you guys."

"The same way, you mean the TV at Junes?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Nanako said. "It's why we have homeroom at school, so the teachers know where to find us."

"You should take it easy Nanako, after all you had the same adventure as Yosuke." Yu said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nanako said. "Wait, what's the other thing Teddie?"

"You need these." Teddie said before taking out three pairs of glasses. "They'll let you see in the fog."

"Really, that's insane." Yosuke said putting on his glasses. "Whoa, that's nuts."

"Oh yeah, we should get back and tell Chie we're all ok." Yu said suddenly. "Thanks for the help Teddie, we'll come back if we have the chance."

"Yeah it's a promise." Nanako said with a smile before the three of them left the strange world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie, we're back." Yu said just before she kicked Yosuke in the stomach.

"You idiots, do you have any idea how worried I was?" Chie asked angrily before running out of Junes.

"I guess I had that coming, but still I guess we should talk with her about what we learned, she's knows about that other world too." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, well we should head home, alright Nanako let's go." Yu said.

"Ok, that makes sense." Nanako said calmly. "Oh yeah, dad has to believe us now."

"Maybe, but you should sleep tonight, we can tell him tomorrow morning." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nobody's home, well I'll see you in the morning Nanako." Yu said.

"Ok, see you." Nanako said before going to her bedroom.

I wonder what's going on in that world, well all we can do is wait and see, Yu thought before going to bed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a crazy day, hopefully dad believes me this time." Nanako said. "Wait, since I have a persona, does that mean I can do that too?"

Nanako walked up to the TV in her room, and placed her hand against the screen only for it to start to pass through. "Ok, that answers that question, well I should get some sleep, I feel really tired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the velvet room." Igor said calmly. "I see you've recently acquired your power."

"You mean my persona, yeah I have." Yu said.

"There's more to your power than you think, it's the power of the wildcard." Igor explained. "It's a unique ability that allows you to wield multiple personas at once."

"Multiple Personas? What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"Your power grows as you form bonds, these social links will increase the power of your personas, and in turn help you to fulfill your contract." Margaret explained.

"The next time we meet, you should come of your own accord, that's why I'm giving you this." Igor said before handing Yu a blue key. "This key will allow you to enter the Velvet room whenever you choose, until we meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Nanako." Yu said when he walked downstairs. "Is your dad around?"

"No, he called to say he's working on an important case and he'll try to be home when he can." Nanako said. "He always does this."

"Don't worry Nanako, I'm sure he'll be home, and I'll talk with him for you, will that help?" Yu asked.

"Really, you'll talk with dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I promise Nanako." Yu said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot." Nanako said with a smile.

Suddenly a voice began speaking into Yu's mind, _Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the justice arcana._

"Are you ok? You zoned out for a minute." Nanako said.

"I'm alright, just thinking about something." Yu said. "We should head to school, see you later Nanako."

"Ok." Nanako said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Morning Yu." Yosuke said while biking up next to him. "How's Nanako doing?"

"She's alright, what about you?" Yu asked. "You had to fight on top of everything else."

"I'm fine, I just needed some rest, oh yeah last night I tried sticking my hand through the TV." Yosuke said. "It worked, I think it has to do with the fact that I have a persona."

"That's possible, if that's the reson, then Nanako can go through the TV too." Yu said. "Oh yeah, we need to get to class."

"Oh man, the last thing I need is a lecture from King Moron, let's go." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hey Chie." Yu said when she walked into the classroom.

"Hi, sorry about last night, are you guys alright?" Chie asked. "I mean what exactly happened?"

"That's a long story, we'll tell you about it when we get the chance." Yosuke said.

"Well at least tell me if that world had any connection to Saki Konishi's death." Chie said. "I mean that's the whole reason you tried that stupid stunt right?"

"Yeah, that world explains everything, but as long as we keep an eye on the midnight channel, we can save anyone who appears on it." Yu said. "At least that's the idea anyway."

"Wait, are you saying the murders aren't over yet?" Chie asked. "This is really bad."

"Don't worry Chie, Yu and I have everything under control." Yosuke said calmly.

"Yeah, but what about Nanako, she's been in the TV too." Chie said.

"Don't worry about her, Nanako can help out for sure." Yu said. "Actually, I need to head back to the house, I promised her I'd help talk to Dojima."

"Alright, that makes sense, hey Yukiko you want to hang out?" Chie asked when her friend suddenly got up.

"Sorry, I have to get home quickly today, they need my help at the inn." Yukiko said.

"Oh, that makes sense, well see you." Chie said.

(Thank you for all the reviews for this story, I still have plans for social links and am accepting all ideas. With any luck the first social link should start in the next chapter.)


	10. Promises to keep

I wonder what that was this morning, maybe I should ask Igor about it, Yu thought. "Yeah, he probably know what that meant." he said to himself before heading towards the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you …" Yu started to say before noticing a piece of paper on the floor. "Wait, what's that?"

"No, don't you dare look at that." said a voice from behind Yu.

"Marie, oh here, I didn't look at it if that's what your afraid of, although if you want to show me it's your decision." Yu said before handing the still folded paper to Marie.

"Huh? Well look just forget about it alright." Marie said taking a seat next to Igor.

"Now then, you wanted to ask me something, please go on." Igor said calmly.

"Yeah, this morning when I was talking with my cousin, something told me that I would be blessed when fusing justice personas, I wanted to make sure I understood what that meant." Yu said.

"The wording is different for each person with this power, but what it indicates is that you're forming a social link, and that your power is growing." Margaret explained.

"I had a feeling, well thanks." Yu said.

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Marie said suddenly.

"Sure, is something wrong Marie?" Yu asked.

"If you get the chance, would you mind showing me around town, this place is really dull and these two never speak." Marie said.

"Alright, yeah I'll show you around if I get a chance, no problem." Yu said.

"Cool." Marie said.

"Well I have to go now, bye." Yu said leaving the Velvet Room. "Ok, time to head home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're home, Dad should be back later." Nanako said. "He has to believe us both."

"Well, I hope he believes us Nanako, but we shouldn't get our hopes up to high." Yu said.

"I know he will, besides you have to remember that he's trying to solve the mystery too, and if we give him more information it could help save people." Nanako explained.

"Well, while we wait for him to get home why don't we talk." Yu suggested.

"Alright." Nanako said. "Oh yeah, I can do it too."

"You mean go inside the TV right?" Yu asked. "That makes you, me, Yosuke, and the culprit."

"Yeah, which means the bad guy has a persona." Nanako said.

"Wait, you're right I hadn't even thought of that." Yu said. "That might be how he's committing those crimes."

"Maybe, but didn't Teddie say it was the shadows?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense, if the culprit has a persona wouldn't that mean they've fought their shadow right?" Yu asked. "Do you think we're dealing with a shadow that has a persona?"

"I don't know maybe." Nanako said before looking down in thought. "Oh, he's home."

"Well, let's try and explain everything to him." Yu said just before Dojima walked into the house.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you two are getting along." Dojima said with a small smile.

"Yeah, dad we have an idea about the case." Nanako said. "We might know what's going on."

"She's right uncle, I'm almost positive I know how the culprit is getting away with the murders." Yu said.

"Look, you should just leave this to the police, I don't know what you two are up to, but it's dangerous so stay out of this." Dojima said.

"Dad, we can handle ourselves." Nanako said. "I'll show you what I mean."

"Listen Nanako, I…" Dojima started to say when suddenly the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Yu said before picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Yu, turn on the TV, Yukiko is being interviewed, I have a bad feeling about this, especially since the TV is so dangerous." Yosuke said. "I already told Chie, but I think we should keep an eye on anything involving the TV."

"You have a point, I'll keep my eyes open for anything odd, and don't forget, it should be on tomorrow." Yu said.

"Yeah, I know. You and Nanako-chan watch too alright." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. See you tomorrow Yosuke." Yu said before hanging up.

"What was all that about?" Dojima asked.

"A friend from school, Nanako could you turn on the TV?" Yu asked.

"Sure." Nanako said before turning the TV on.

"I see, and what are your thoughts on the mysterious death of Mayumi Yamano?" asked a reporter.

"I'm as surprised as you are, what kind of person could commit a crime like that here?" Yukiko said. "It doesn't make sense."

"I see, and what about the fact that you'll be inheriting the Amagi Inn?" the reporter asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet, but…" Yukiko started to say.

"Sorry to say, but you need to get to bed Nanako, don't forget that you've got a big day tomorrow." Dojima said before turning off the TV. "The same goes for you."

"Alright, but there's one other thing, I need to show you something." Yu said.

"What do you need to show me?" Dojima asked before his cell phone started to ring. "Hello? What, alright I'm on my way."

"Dad, is something wrong?" Nanako asked.

"Something came up regarding the case, I need to go." Dojima said before walking out of the house.

"He didn't listen to us." Nanako said sadly.

"Don't worry Nanako, I'm sure he'll listen soon." Yu said.

"Yeah, that makes sense, thanks." Nanako said with a smile.

_Thou hast strengthened your bond, the power of your connections has strengthened, _your_ power to create personas of the Justice arcana has increased._

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Nanako said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Yu said before going upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, things are getting interesting, I wonder how this development will impact everything." said a figure completely in shadows. "I wasn't expecting him to find so many allies so quickly. Perhaps his power will be worth keeping an eye on."

(Thanks once again for all the reviews for this story, I'm attempting to change the events from here on out, however social links will still be a part of the story, any reviews on how to improve the story are appreciated, also any social links that you want to see incorporated are appreciated as well.)


	11. Detective's intuition

"Morning Yu." Dojima said when Yu walked downstairs.

"Good morning uncle." Yu said. "You have the day off?"

"No, but I'm going in later today, the case is going nowhere fast, and I felt like having someone else deal with the prank calls." Dojima said.

"Oh, dad we can prove it to you now." Nanako said. "Look."

"Sorry Nanako, I promised someone I'd hang out with them today, I can't stay." Yu said sadly.

"Oh, alright." Nanako said. "Nevermind dad, I'll show you later."

"Nanako, you should just leave this to the police, trust me we'll solve it." Dojima said.

"I'll see you guys tonight, and Nanako we need to both watch ok?" Yu asked.

"Ok, I will." Nanako said. "See you later."

Yu nodded and walked outside, "Ok I wonder what I should show her first." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you came." Marie said. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd start with something to eat." Yu said.

"Ok, so where do we go?" Marie asked. "You know this place right?"

"Yeah, I know somewhere we can try." Yu said before the two of them walked down the shopping district.

"Souzai Daigaku? What's this place?" Marie asked. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, let me grab us some food." Yu said before purchasing two steak skewers. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Actually yeah, what do you do around here?" Marie asked just before Yosuke walked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Yosuke asked. "Whoa, who are you miss?"

"This is Marie, I'm showing her around town." Yu said. "I thought I'd start with the local delicacy and then the view from the hill."

"Cool, sounds good." Yosuke said with a grin. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Well, what do you think Marie?" Yu asked.

"Huh? Oh, well I guess it's ok." Marie said.

"Ok, sounds…" Yosuke started to say when his phone suddenly started to ring. "Hello, wait you're kidding, I'm on my way."

"Everything alright Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, but I'll have to reschedule hanging out with you guys, I need to go to Junes to deal with something." Yosuke said.

"Alright, well good luck Yosuke, I hope it all works out for you." Yu said.

"Thanks, I'll need it. See you guys later." Yosuke said before running off.

"That was weird." Marie said. "Does he normally act like that?"

"Yeah, but he's a good guy, trust me on that one Marie." Yu said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Marie said. "So can we go to this hill?"

"No problem, I'll show you where it is." Yu said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Good to see you today sir."

"Yeah, well that's not the point, have we found out anything about the murders yet?" Dojima asked.

"No, we're as close to solving this as we were when we found miss Konishi's body." Adachi said. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, if sitting around here isn't doing us any good, why don't you stop acting like a rookie, and go into town and talk with people." Dojima said in annoyance. "Look, we're heading out."

"Right Dojima-san, I'm right behind you." Adachi said just before the two of them walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that's beautiful." Marie said. "Is the town really like that?"

"Yeah, it's a cool place, there are problems anywhere, but the good things are worth it." Yu explained.

"Yu, what are you doing here?" someone asked suddenly.

"Uncle, I'm showing my friend Marie around town." Yu said. "Marie this is my uncle."

"It's nice to meet you Marie." Dojima said.

"Dojima-san, I think I found something." Adachi said suddenly. "What do you think this is?" he asked while holding a black substance.

"I have no idea, send it to the lab." Dojima said. "Well we need to get to work, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright uncle." Yu said calmly.

"Let's go Adachi, if the same stuff is there that might be the link between them." Dojima said before the two of them walked off.

"That couldn't have been what I think could it?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Marie nodded. "That was from a shadow."

"How could it be here, it doesn't make any sense." Yu said. "Well we can figure that out later, do you see anything else you want me to show you today?"

"Not right now, but thanks anyway." Marie said. "I should get back for now."

"Alright, just let me know if you want to go somewhere." Yu said.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the aeon arcana._

"Well, are we going or not?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you Marie." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought so." Dojima said. "Adachi, that same sludge you found is here too."

"Really, that proves it, the culprit poisoned them somehow." Adachi said.

"Adachi, just get that stuff to the lab, if it is a new poison we have a much larger problem on our hands." Dojima said.

"Alright, I'll take care of it right away." Adachi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home." Nanako said happily.

"Hi Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked.

"It was good, but I wish dad would listen to us." Nanako said.

"He will, we just need to talk to him when we have the chance." Yu said. "Anyway, we should make sure we watch the Midnight Channel tonight."

"I know hopefully nobody is in trouble." Nanako said. "It would really be bad."

"I agree, but if we do see someone, we have a way to rescue them." Yu said.

"Yeah, but I've never used mine." Nanako said. "What if I get us into trouble?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything works out." Yu said.

"Ok, well dad called and he won't be home until tomorrow." Nanako said.

"Well, in that case do you want to talk for a while?" Yu asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." Nanako said with a smile.

(All the reviews for this story have been greatly appreciated. Any social links you would like to see just leave them as a review, or PM me. The first dungeon should be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story.)


	12. storm Yukiko's castle

"Dojima-san, they haven't found out anything about that crud from the crime scene, in fact none of the normal tests can get any results." Adachi said.

"What do you mean, that doesn't make any sense that has to be something." Dojima said. "Something isn't adding up about these murders."

"Well, maybe there's something else we overlooked." Adachi suggested. "I know, why don't we see if anyone saw anything unusual recently."

"Maybe, but I want them to keep those samples. I have a feeling they're a lot more important than we think." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, it's almost time." Yu said. "We can't be in the same room, so I'm heading up, I'll be down afterwards alright?"

"Yeah, hopefully everything works out alright." Nanako said while turning off the TV. "I hope nobody shows up though."

"So do I Nanako, but if someone does we can save them." Yu said before walking upstairs.

"I really hope nobody appears." Nanako said before the screen began to glow. "Oh no, someone's there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello everyone, Princess Yukiko here." Yukiko said. "This awesome castle is sure to hold some strong princes, and I have the pick of the crop. I'll just look for the strongest one, or maybe I'll just take them all, well wish me luck."_

_With those words Yukiko turned and ran into the castle._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako, that was my friend Yukiko, we need to make sure she's ok." Yu said. "You have the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, maybe we should let Yosuke know?" Nanako asked when the Yu's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Yu said.

"Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke asked. "That was Yukiko, and if she was on the midnight channel that can only mean one thing."

"Yeah, I know." Yu said. "Wait, what about Chie?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on calling her after I talk with you, but I think we're going to need to go back into the TV and rescue Yukiko." Yosuke said.

"Ok, let's meet up tomorrow at the food court." Yu said before hanging up.

"We're going back right, I'll do my best to help out." Nanako said.

"Yeah, this time things are going to be a lot different, just make sure you stay careful Nanako." Yu said. "We should get to sleep, we'll need all the strength we can get for tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully everything works out ok." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Detective Dojima, you should head home, there isn't anything else we can do today." said a young officer.

"You can go, I want to take another look at whatever that was at the site of the bodies." Dojima said.

"Alright, just don't overdo it." the officer said before leaving the office.

"Ok, there's definitely something I'm missing, the only question is what." Dojima said. "This is the only thing that was at both scenes, so it has to be important."

"Dojima-san, you're still in here?" Adachi asked. "Come on, you should get home."

"I'll stay here, I have something I have to do." Dojima said. "Besides, coming home this late would only cause Nanako and Yu unnecessary stress."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work then, but honestly I don't think that whatever it is will help us solve the case." Adachi said.

"Maybe, but right now it's the only lead, so unless you know something better to look for, we need to do what we can." Dojima said. "Look, we'll catch this guy. All we need to do is not quit."

"Wow, you're really motivated Dojima-san. You know, I bet we solve this case before anyone else gets put in danger." Adachi said with a smile before walking out of the room.

"I hope so, otherwise things are going to be a lot more difficult." Dojima said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there they are." Chie said. "Come on Yosuke, hurry up."

"I know, calm down Chie we need to figure out what's going on first." Yosuke said as the two walked up to Yu and Nanako.

"Chie, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Yukiko." Chie said. "I called her this morning, and she didn't answer."

"Hey, if we're going back there, we'll need better weapons." Yosuke said. "You remember what those things could do."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Yu said. "We'll need something for all four of us, I doubt Chie is willing to wait around."

"You got that right, but I have something already." Chie said.

"Right, well let's see what there is, Chie any ideas where to look?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, come on I know just the place." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, Chie how do you know about this place?" Yosuke asked.

"You know I watch kung-fu movies, and this place has all the weapons from those movies." Chie said.

"I should have known, well I guess if we're here we should look for something." Yosuke said.

"Well I think this works." Yu said taking a katana off the wall.

"Will this thing work?" Nanako asked while holding a bow.

"That should be fine, as for me I'll try out these." Yosuke said while holding two kunai.

"Alright, let's pay and get going." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where are you?" Yosuke asked. "We need your help."

"Look, our friend is here and we need to get to her before the shadows do." Yu said. "Teddie, we need your help."

"I heard you guys, I'm trying to find out where she is." Teddie said. "Oh, I think I've got it follow me."

"Come, on." Chie said urgently. "We need to save Yukiko."

"Right, let's go." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought so, Yukiko's inside that castle." Yu said.

"Then what are we waiting around for, let's go." Chie said before running into the castle.

"Wait, there are lot's of shadows in there." Teddie said.

"What, why didn't you warn us?" Yosuke asked.

"You guys didn't give me the chance." Teddie said. "Besides, they should be calm until the fog clears."

"Well, if that's true we should hurry, Chie could be in danger." Yu said.

"Well we can fight back, so maybe we can save them both." Nanako suggested.

"I hope so Nanako, I really hope so." Yu said before the three of them entered the castle.

(Thanks once again for all the reviews and advice. The first adventure in Yukiko's castle will have a few changes. Thanks again for giving this story a look, and if you have any social link requests please leave them as a review or PM.)


	13. Yukiko's castle part 1

"Over there, those are the shadows." Yosuke said. "Let's take them down, Jiraiya."

"Alright, hopefully if we follow the shadows we'll find Chie and Yukiko." Yu said. "Izanagi."

"I'll do my best to help you out, Kogane no yósei." Nanako said.

"Bash them Jiraiya." Yosuke said with a grin just before Jiraiya hit a shadow with his Shurikens.

"Zio." Yu called out just before another shadow that resembled a fish hit Nanako with its tail. "Are you alright Nanako?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Nanako said. "Sukakaja." The moment she said that, Izanagi and Yu got a boost in speed.

"Thanks Nanako, alright Zio." Yu said just before Izanagi destroyed another shadow.

"Nice you guys, only one left." Teddie said just before the shadow began to glow.

"What the, why are our personas gone?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't good, Nanako watch out." Yu said as the shadow charged towards her.

"Kogane no yósei, Hama." Nanako said quietly just before a golden light enveloped the shadow and destroyed it immediately.

"Whoa, that was awesome Nanako-chan." Yosuke said. "Consider me impressed."

What the heck? Yu thought when a card suddenly appeared in front of him. Angel, a persona of the justice arcana, that must be it.

"Well we still need to pay attention, Chie could be in trouble." Yu said. "Do you sense her on this floor Teddie?"

"No, she's on the next floor, at least I know she's above us." Teddie said before turning around. "Oh but there's someone else here too."

"It has to be Yukiko-san." Yosuke said. "Come on, we need to get them out of here before their shadows show up."

"Yeah, but if the shadows do show up, we can beat them and both of their persona could be helpful." Nanako said.

"Yeah, well let's get going." Yu said before the four of them ran down another hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I missing, this stuff has to be important but what could it be?" Dojima asked himself after another test couldn't identify the black sludge from the scenes the bodies were found. "Wait a minute, what if I tried something else."

"Dojima-san, I just got a call from the central office, apparently if we don't come up with a lead soon they're going to send a specialist to help with the case." Adachi said.

"A specialist, any idea who they were talking about?" Dojima asked.

"Not specifically, a detective from what I heard but they say he's one of the best." Adachi said with a smile. "Oh but I did overhear the name Shirogane."

"Shirogane huh, that just might be useful, at this point I'm completely stuck. There's clearly something we're missing." Dojima said. "I can't shake this feeling that the murders involve this stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look over there, a staircase." Yosuke said. "That must be where Chie is."

"Alright, let's get going." Yu said.

"Right behind you." Nanako said before shooting an arrow at a shadow.

"She's right behind this door, I'm sure of it." Teddie said.

"In that case let's go." Yosuke said before pushing the door open. "Chie, are you alright?"

"Stay back, got it." Chie said angrily before turning around to see an exact duplicate of herself.

"This is bear-y bad, that's her shadow." Teddie said. "We need to help her otherwise it'll go berserk and attack us."

"Chie, you need to listen to us." Yu said.

"Look, just stay back, whatever this thing is, I'll take it down myself." Chie said.

"Always trying to protect everyone else to make yourself look good, I mean that's the whole reason you hang out with Yukiko." Shadow Chie said. "Of course I know I'm right, after all I'm you remember."

"That's a blatant lie and you know it." Chie said angrily.

"No, you can't say that." Nanako said a few seconds too late.

"You're not me." Chie screamed at her shadow.

"Well it's about time you say that, now I'm myself." shadow Chie said with a smirk.

"Not good, we need to save Chie." Yu said. "Teddie get her to safety."

"I'm on it." Teddie said confidently.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow Chie asked. "I'm going to wipe out all of you."

"In your dreams, persona." Yosuke said. "Try this on for size, Garu."

"Let me give it a go, Persona." Nanako said. "Tarukaja."

"Not so fast little girl." Shadow Chie said before casting an ice spell and hitting Kogane no yósei.

"Nanako, are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm ok, a little cold but I'll stop her, Sukakaja." Nanako said.

"Yosuke, get her attention for a second." Yu said before closing his eyes. "Persona, Angel Dia."

"Wow, thanks." Nanako said.

"Ok, time to finish this, Izanagi, Zio." Yu said as his original persona appeared and used a bolt of lightning to knock out shadow Chie.

"Awesome partner, we took her down." Yosuke said. "Now we just need to make sure Chie's alright."

"She's just fine, I made sure of that." Teddie said.

"That's good, maybe now she'll get a persona, at least if she accepts herself." Nanako said. "Any help is a good thing."

"Maybe, but we should be careful, Chie should rest after what just happened, you remember how exhausted we were." Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah, but what about her friend Yukiko?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, alright I have an idea. Yosuke you help Chie get home, Nanako and I will go find Yukiko." Yu said.

"Got it, just be careful alright partner, who knows what kind of shadows are still in this place." Yosuke said.

"What the, what just happened?" Chie asked while slowly regaining consciousness. "Oh that's right, that freak was pretending to be me and then…"

"Chie, it wasn't pretending at all, that really was you, at least the part of you that you hide from." Yu said.

"Yeah, don't worry Nanako and I had to accept ourselves too." Yosuke said. "You're not the only one in this situation Chie."

"I guess you've got a point Yosuke, but still it feels weird." Chie said before walking over to her shadow. "You're right you know, I wanted to protect Yukiko. I felt like it was a way for me to feel important, and well that's wrong, I know it is but that doesn't change the way I feel."

"It's ok, Chie." Yu said. "We're all on your side."

"Yeah, I know." Chie said. "You always were me, I just have to face it."

"_Thou art I… I am thou… You have faced your true self; you are bestowed with the persona Tomoe Gozen."_

"This is my inner strength, alright now I can rescue Yukiko." Chie said before collapsing to her knees.

"No way, you're in no shape to keep going, Yu and I can get Yukiko." Yosuke said. "Just trust us."

"But, I need to…" Chie started to say.

"Don't worry, they'll save her." Nanako said. "You can be there to welcome her back home."

"Alright, I'm counting on you two." Chie said.

"We'll make sure Yukiko's safe." Yu said. "I promise."

(Thanks for taking a look at this story the reviews are greatly appreciated. In regards to the social link with Chie and the Fool link, those are going to be incorporated at another time. Any reviews for this story are appreciated.)


	14. yukiko's castle part 2

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, Teddie can you sense Yukiko nearby?" Yu asked before slicing a shadow in half with his katana.

"I think she should be behind that door." Teddie said. "I'm sure of it."

"Ok, well that's great, let's go." Yu said.

"Right." Nanako said determinedly. "We'll save her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, are you sure they can help Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about Yu and Nanako-chan." Yosuke said. "They'll save Yukiko for sure."

"I hope so, I'm going home, I feel drained." Chie said.

"Yeah, I get it, I felt the same way, but you'll be alright." Yosuke said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, this is really bad." Nanako said nervously.

"Nanako, look out." Yu yelled. "Izanagi Zio."

"That was close, you need to be careful." Teddie said.

"I have an idea." Nanako said suddenly. "I learned something in science recently, stab him."

"Of course, take cover Nanako." Yu said before throwing his sword into the shadow. "Izanagi."

"Wow, that was really smart Nanako-chan, you're really amazing." Teddie said.

"Thanks." Nanako said. "Oh but we still need to rescue Yukiko."

"Yeah, and I think this key is just the thing we need." Yu said before putting it in his pocket. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Detective Dojima, anything to report regarding the murders?" asked a man in a suit.

"No, I'm positive we're missing something but the only problem is what it is." Dojima said.

"Dojima-san, didn't you say your detectives intuition was saying that we should talk with Saki Konishi's classmates?" Adachi asked.

"Questioning high school students?" the man asked. "Maybe it's a good thing I brought that specialist to look into things."

"Well, as it stands any help would be useful." Dojima said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Naoto Shirogane." said a young man in a blue suit and hat.

"Whoa, you're just a kid." Adachi said in shock.

"Adachi you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, I look forward to working with you Naoto." Dojima said.

"Of course, now if you don't mind I'd like to discuss the case with you." Naoto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiko!" Yu yelled as he ran into the room.

"Are you ok?" Nanako asked. "Oh no, is that her shadow Teddie?"

"I think so, we need to protect her." Teddie said.

"This is disappointing, I was expecting a whole group of princes, but here I am with only one prince." Shadow Yukiko said. "At least it's better than nothing, so please take me away from this place."

"What's going on, this doesn't make sense." Yukiko said before slowly getting up.

"Oh, you finally decided to get up, but we still need to have our prince take us away from this terrible place." Shadow Yukiko said.

"Terrible place, what do you mean?" Yukiko asked. "Are you talking about this castle?"

"No, I'm talking about that pointless inn, and Inaba as a whole." Shadow Yukiko said. "I mean I can't stand that place. It's just so pointless, I'm going to decide my own life."

"Wait, the inn, you mean my families inn?" Yukiko asked. "Why would that affect you?"

"No, Yukiko don't talk to her." Yu said.

"Of course it would effect me, I'm you." Shadow Yukiko said to Yukiko. "I just need someone to take me away from here."

"No, stop saying that." Yukiko said. "It's not true."

"No, Yukiko don't say that." Yu said.

"You aren't me." Yukiko screamed.

"Hahahahahaha, of course, I'm not you anymore." Shadow Yukiko said with a smile. "I'm my own person."

"What, what's going on?" Yukiko asked collapsing.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of, Nanako be careful." Yu said. "Alright let's try this, Persona Bufu."

"Nice, you knocked her down." Teddie said.

"I've got it, Kogane no yósei Sukakaja." Nanako said. "Alright, now Tarukaja."

"Izanagi." Yu said before switching persona's again. "Rakunda."

"Look out, she's doing something dangerous." Teddie warned.

"Come on, I just need a few seconds." Nanako said. "Now."

Nanako shot an arrow right at Shadow Yukiko and hit her wing causing her to fall.

"Nice, let's take her down." Yu said.

"Whatever you say." Nanako said confidently.

"Awesome, you've almost got her." Teddie said excitedly.

"That's enough, now I'm really mad, Agi." Shadow Yukiko yelled before shooting flames at Nanako.

"Nanako look out." Yu yelled before the flames passed harmlessly around Nanako.

"It's ok sensei, Nanako's immune to fire." Teddie said.

"Alright, time to end this." Yu said. "Zio."

"What, how is this possible?" Shadow Yukiko said before collapsing to the ground.

"What happened?" Yukiko asked while slowly regaining consciousness. "Oh, now I remember."

"It's not just you Yukiko." Yu said. "Nanako, Yosuke and Chie all went through the same thing."

"Yeah, it's not fun but you have to admit you're not perfect." Nanako said.

"You two are right, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Yukiko said before turning to her Shadow. "You were, no you are right. I hate the fact that everyone is deciding my life for me. The inn is the only thing people are considering as an option, and I hate that, it's my life so I should be able to decide for myself."

"Yukiko, wow I never would have guessed that from how she acted." Yu said.

"It's true, you are me." Yukiko said. "I'm sorry I ignored you for so long."

"_Thou art I… I am thou… You have faced your true self; you are bestowed with the persona Konohana Sakuya."_

"Wow, that's Yukiko's persona?" Nanako asked. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, but we should head home, you need a hand Yukiko?" Yu asked.

"Thank you, that's very nice." Yukiko said quietly before the four of them walked back out of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, so this mysterious substance was found at both scenes?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what this is." Dojima said. "It doesn't help that nothing is showing any clue on what this stuff is."

"I see, well if it shows up again we should take note." Naoto said. "This isn't like anything I've ever seen."

(Thanks for giving this story a look. The next few chapters should be focused on Social links. If you have any specific links you want to see just leave them as a review or PM.)


	15. First rescue success

"Welcome back you two." Yosuke said with a smile. "Yukiko, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright, just a little tired." Yukiko said. "I think I'm going to go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Yu said. "Is Chie resting too?"

"Yeah, they should both be alright once they rest for a while." Yosuke said. "Oh by the way, Nanako-chan someone was looking for you."

"Oh, it must have been dad, that makes sense." Nanako said. "Can you call him?"

"No problem." Yu said before taking out his phone and calling Dojima.

"Hello, this is Dojima speaking." Dojima said.

"Hello uncle, it's me." Yu said. "You wanted to talk with Nanako."

"Yeah, I called the house but nobody was home, I got worried so stopped by Junes but she wasn't there." Dojima said.

"Oh, sorry about that, she was with me, do you want to talk with her?" Yu asked before turning to Yosuke. "I think you should help her get home."

"On it partner." Yosuke said. "Come on Yukiko, you should get home."

"Thanks, but I can make it myself." Yukiko said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Yukiko Amagi correct?" asked someone from behind them.

"Yes, do I know you sir?" Yukiko asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naoto Shirogane, and I wanted to ask you a few things about the recent death of Mayumi Yamano." Naoto said calmly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I'm not feeling very well, could we discuss that at another time?" Yukiko asked.

"Of course, please excuse my eagerness." Naoto said. "I'll be going now."

"That was strange, any idea what that was about?" Yu asked.

"Miss Yamano was a guest at our inn shortly before the incident, I'm sorry but I really need to get home." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, get some rest Yukiko." Yu said. "Yosuke, we should get back too, tomorrow we can talk about everything at school."

"Good idea, after everything we went through that makes sense." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you two are home, what did you do today?" Dojima asked.

"Nanako, do you want to tell him?" Yu asked.

"Dad, we saved someone from being killed." Nanako said.

"What are you talking about?" Dojima asked suspiciously. "Wait is this some kind of new game?"

"No, she's telling the truth, we saved Yukiko from being killed." Yu said. "You have to believe us uncle."

"Look there's a lot of things going on that you shouldn't get involved in." Dojima said. "I know that these murders are causing a lot of people to panic, but you need to trust that we'll find the culprit."

"Dad we're telling the truth." Nanako said before walking over to the TV. "I'll prove it."

"Nanako, what are you doing?" Dojima asked.

"You don't believe her, so she's showing you what she means." Yu said before Nanako passed her hand through the TV screen.

"Wait, what in the world?" Dojima asked in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story, but I'll try to explain it at least as much as I can." Yu said.

"Well, we have time, I ordered Aiya for dinner since I didn't have time to pick up sushi tonight." Dojima said. "So what exactly is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, the two of you, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, and Chie Satonaka have this persona ability, and this lets you go inside the TV and fight against shadows to save people?" Dojima asked.

"Basically, yeah." Yu said.

"Ok, but how do you know who's in trouble so that you can rescue them?" Dojima asked.

"The Midnight Channel, it shows the person who's going to be in the TV." Nanako said.

"Alright, suppose I believe you." Dojima said. "After what I saw Nanako do I don't have any reason to doubt you anyway, so the next time someone gets shown on the Midnight Channel call me, I want to see this for myself."

"Alright, that sounds good." Yu said. "Oh I almost forgot, we weren't able to save the first person we saw because we didn't have our powers in time."

"So someone did die in this other world, who?" Dojima asked.

"Saki Konishi, she was on the midnight channel the day before she was found dead." Yu said.

"Wait, Saki Konishi?" Dojima asked. "Alright now I really need to see this TV world for myself, the next time you go into the TV I'm coming with you."

"Dad, what about the case?" Nanako asked. "If you aren't there who can investigate it?"

"I know someone who can handle things around town."Dojima said. "Well as long as he can manage Adachi."

"Alright, well that sounds good." Yu said. "Can I ask who it is?"

"I'll tell you over dinner, the delivery just arrived." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly.

"It seems that you're world is slowly building, but keep in mind that you shouldn't ignore your Social Links." Margaret said calmly.

"I know, I just had to make sure my friends were alright, nothing is going on for now, but I have a feeling that's not the only reason you summoned me." Yu said.

"As perceptive as ever, you may not be aware of it yet, but the bonds you share with your friends who share your power grants them new abilities as well." Igor said. "She is young, but your young cousin has gotten stronger than she was before."

"Wait, Nanako is stronger?" Yu asked.

"Yes, but she isn't the only one who can grow in strength." Margaret said. "The bonds you share strengthen you as well."

"I understand, so while I have the time I should spend time with my family and friends." Yu said. "Well that works out because I was planning on doing that anyway."

"That's precisely why we offer our services, I have the strongest feeling you will be capable of great things." Igor said calmly just before Yu started to blackout and return to his bed."

(Thank you for taking a look at this story, and leaving any reviews. Yes Dojima is now aware of the TV world, but hasn't actually been there. I'm still willing to accept Social Links that you want, just leave them in a review.)


	16. strengthening bonds

"Oh, you're up." Dojima said. "That's good, I've been meaning to talk with you about something."

"Alright, what's wrong uncle?" Yu asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, this TV world, when was Saki Konishi there?" Dojima asked.

"The day before she was found dead, and she was on the midnight channel the night before." Yu explained. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have a weird feeling, I'll see you tonight." Dojima said before walking out of the house.

"Do you think he's going to try and go into the TV himself?" Nanako asked.

"No, don't forget you can't go into the TV without a persona." Yu said. "Actually, I think I'm going to go talk with a friend of mine today, see you later Nanako."

"Ok, I'll go see if our friends are feeling better." Nanako said before the two of them left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're back." Marie said. "Well in that case let's go."

"That's fine with me, do you have anywhere you want to go?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I heard of this place called Joo-nes, so let's go." Marie said.

"Alright, that sounds good with me." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Nanako?" Yosuke asked when she walked over to him.

"Oh, hello. Are they ok?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, Chie and Yukiko are doing great." Yosuke said.

"That's good, hopefully nobody else gets thrown inside the TV." Nanako said.

"I agree, but we should be careful." Yosuke said. "Actually, I think we should all meet up at Junes tomorrow to talk about everything."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Nanako said. "I agree."

"Alright, well in that case I'll see you later Nanako, I need to get to Junes and make sure everything is going well." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, you won't believe this, we missed something at the site of Mayumi Yamano's body." Adachi said.

"What do you mean Adachi, we looked over the scene and picked out every detail." Dojima said.

"Dojima-san, perhaps I should show you something." Naoto said. "There was something else on the bodies."

"Shirogane, what did you find?" Dojima asked.

"That's just it, I took another look at both of the bodies, and there isn't any indication of injuries or indication of a poison being inhaled." Naoto said. "In fact there isn't any reliable cause of death."

"Wait, there isn't anything?" Dojima asked. "I guess thinking it was a poison wasn't the best idea."

"That's what I thought, until I considered the one thing that wouldn't be identifiable after death." Naoto said. "The brain of the victims would have died off after the death, so by extension a brain injury would be difficult to notice, although it's only a theory."

"Wait, if that's true we might be missing something." Dojima said. "Shirogane do you have any knowledge of death by mental fears or stresses?"

"I suppose that could be possible, but why?" Naoto asked.

"I have to agree Dojima-san." Adachi said. "There doesn't seem to be any reason."

"You said it yourself Shirogane, it wouldn't be noticeable it the victims were attacked in the brain since it shuts down after death, but if the death was caused by attacking brain indirectly there wouldn't be any source of death." Dojima said. "It's the most likely solution."

"That's possible, but if the victims were killed that way, it would make finding the culprit that much tougher." Naoto said.

"Well, in that case we should keep an eye out for anyone who goes missing, it could help us find the perp." Adachi said.

"Hopefully, but we should still keep our eyes open." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Chie I didn't expect to see you here." Yu said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Chie said reassuringly. "Oh, who are you?"

"This is my friend Marie." Yu said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Marie said before turning towards a TV. "Hey how do you turn this thing on?"

"You can't well at least not right now." Yu said. "Is there something you wanted to watch?"

"No, I just heard that you were supposed to watch things on these TVs." Marie said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Chie said. "Hey I'm going to go check on Yukiko so I'll see you later."

"Alright well see you Chie." Yu said before Chie left the store.

"Hey, what else is there to do around here?" Marie asked.

"Well there are a few other stores, why don't we walk around and see if anything catches your eye." Yu suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Marie said with a nod.

_Thou hast strengthened your bond, the power of your connections has strengthened, your power to create personas of the Aeon arcana has increased._

"Marie wait up." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiko, are you ok?" Chie asked.

"Oh Chie, yes I'm feeling a little better, but I think we should talk with the others about all this." Yukiko said. "Especially since someone tried to kill me."

"That's true, alright tomorrow we're all meeting up at Junes." Chie said. "I'll give Yosuke a call."

"That sounds good, hopefully we can figure out a way to stop this from happening again." Yukiko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome back." Nanako said when Yu walked into the room.

"Thanks Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked.

"It was ok, I saw some friends from school and spent time with them." Nanako said.

"That's good." Yu said. "We're going to meet up at Junes tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, I love going to Junes, and seeing everyone is a great idea." Nanako said when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, are you two alright?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, we're ok." Yu said. "Did anything come up at the office?"

"No, nothing concrete yet. Although that TV world you mentioned, I'm still planning on going for myself." Dojima said. "The more I know about the case the more likely I can figure out who's responsible."

"Wait, what about that special helper you mentioned?" Nanako asked.

"He's smart, I wouldn't doubt it if he figured out the connection to the TV." Dojima said. "I trust him though, unlike the higher ups he's actually thinking about things."

"You still haven't told us his name uncle." Yu said.

"Sorry, but that's up to him." Dojima said. "If he's involved in the case you'll meet up with him eventually, anyway we should get some dinner, I bought sushi."

(Thank you for taking a look at this story. The next social link should be the Magician or Chariot link just for the record. Any specific links that you want to see just leave as a PM or a review.)


	17. the team grows

"Detective Adachi, what do you think of the case?" Naoto asked. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Well, I don't know where to go from here." Adachi said. "Shirogane you're from a detective family, what do you think?"

"Actually, I am wondering about something, where's Dojima-san?" Naoto asked. "I would have guessed he'd show up."

"No, Dojima-san is at his house, spending an evening with his nephew and daughter." Adachi said. "Oh by the way what are you planning on doing?"

"Me, I plan on returning to the Shirogane Estate for the time being." Naoto said.

"Alright, well we should turn in for tonight, we won't be getting anything more tonight." Adachi said.

"I agree, well I'll see you tomorrow detective." Naoto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Nanako, how are you doing today?" Yu asked.

"I'm ok, we're going to see everybody later right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting up at Junes." Yu said. "I'll call you when we're heading over."

"Wow, you two act more like brother and sister than cousins." Dojima said with a small chuckle. "Well I'm off, there's a lot more to this than I thought."

"I know, but we'll tell you if anything happens uncle." Yu said. "I promise."

"Right." Dojima said leaving.

"Well, I need to get to school myself Nanako." Yu said.

"Brother, is that true?" Nanako asked.

"Well, I guess we're kind of like siblings." Yu said.

"That would make you my big bro, that sounds cool." Nanako said with a smile.

"You have a point." Yu said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you big bro." Nanako said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, can you believe it, we saved Chie and Yukiko." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you have a point, at least they're alright, and maybe they can help us solve the case." Yu said.

"I was thinking the same thing, you know we'll figure this out in no time." Yosuke said with a grin.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the Magician Arcana._

"Oh man, we still need to get to class, the last thing I need is a lecture from King Moron." Yosuke said.

"Agreed, lets go." Yu said before the two of them ran into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, that was a pain." Chie said. "King Moron really is the worst."

"That's true, but at least it's over for now." Yu said.

"That's a good point, well at least the part about for now." Chie said with a laugh.

"Actually, we still need to work hard." Yu said. "The culprit is still out there, and might try again."

"I know, and if he does we need to get a lot stronger so we can protect everybody from the TV." Chie said. "Why don't we train together, it could help."

"That might be a good idea, I'll let you know if I have a chance." Yu said.

"Sounds good." Chie said with a smile.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the Chariot Arcana._

"Sorry we're late, I was talking with Yosuke about what happened, was I really that ridiculous?" Yukiko asked.

"What did he say?" Yu asked.

"Oh, I just told her that she was acting like a princess and we found her in a castle." Yosuke said innocently.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Yukiko, it was bad." Yu said.

"Oh, that's not good." Yukiko said sadly.

"Well don't let it bother you Yukiko, the important thing is that you're safe." Chie said. "We can solve this no problem."

"Chie's right you know, hey don't we need to meet up with Nanako?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Chie said.

"Yeah, I'll call her up and we can meet at Junes." Yu said before pulling out his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shirogane, any more details on that substance?" Dojima asked.

"No, I'm beginning to doubt this substance has anything to do with these crimes, at least not outside of a simple coincidence." Naoto said.

"That's just great, we're back to square one." Adachi said.

"Not entirely detective Adachi, I did find something interesting, Mayumi Yamano, and Saki Konishi were both reported missing shortly before they were found dead." Naoto said.

"Yeah, that doesn't really help us in any way though." Adachi said.

"Adachi, be quiet." Dojima said. "What are you thinking Shirogane?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard that a young girl was recently reported missing for a few hours correct?" Naoto asked. "Yukiko Amagi vanished in almost the same fashion."

"You mean Yukiko might be murdered?" Dojima asked.

"That would be my first thought, except I saw her last night when I was grabbing something for my grandfather, in other words she's alive." Naoto said.

"What are you suggesting, do you mean to tell me that Yukiko Amagi is our serial killer?" Dojima asked.

"Right now she's certainly suspicious, but until I know more about what's happened I'll need to keep an eye on her, that's why I'm going to be staying in Inaba for the time being." Naoto said.

"Just keep your eyes out Shirogane, until we get something concrete we can't trust anyone." Dojima said.

"I know, and that's why I plan on keeping an eye on Yukiko Amagi, just to make sure." Naoto said.

I should have guessed he'd figure things out, but as far as I know this TV world that Yu and Nanako mentioned isn't accessible unless either the culprit throws the victim in, or they enter through Junes so they can save the victim, Dojima thought. "Alright Shirogane, that sounds like a good plan."

"I don't know, I mean really a high school girl couldn't possibly commit those crimes." Adachi said.

"We can't rule out anyone just because of age." Naoto said. "Don't forget that Yukiko Amagi can be connected to both the victims."

"That's a good point, alright Shirogane you're in charge for now, Adachi listen to Shirogane." Dojima said.

"Yes sir." Adachi said quickly.

(Thank you again for taking a look at this story, all the reviews and critique has been appreciated. The Fool social link will be formed next chapter at Junes. Any events or social links you want to see, just leave them as a PM, or a review.)


	18. The investigation team assembles

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to make sure someone could fill in at the Inn." Yukiko said before sitting down.

"No problem Yukiko, but now that everybody's here we should talk about what happened." Yosuke said. "Yukiko, do you remember anything that happened?"

"I'm sorry, the only thing I remember is the doorbell ringing, the next thing I knew I was in that castle." Yukiko said.

"That's not a huge problem Yukiko, the important thing right now is that you're safe." Yu said.

"Yeah, besides we can work together and stop the bad guy."Nanako said.

"Nanako's right." Chie said. "Now all we need to do is keep an eye on the weather."

"That's true, in the meantime we should practice a little bit to make sure we can protect everyone." Yu said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yosuke said.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the Fool Arcana._

"Well, in that case should we head into the TV?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adachi-san, I've been meaning to ask you, is there anything that could have linked the two victims?" Naoto asked.

"The victims, well I'm not sure, well unless you consider the fact that they were both from here." Adachi said. "Although I doubt that's anything to go on."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling there's another factor we're missing." Naoto said.

"I don't know, nothing really connects the victims." Adachi said.

"Adachi, there is something else remember, Saki Konishi found the body." Dojima said. "I'd say that qualifies as a link."

"Is that true, well that certainly changes things quite a bit." Naoto said. "Please excuse me, I have something I want to confirm."

"Go ahead, but I doubt we'll find anything by looking at these two cases, as much as I hate to admit it, we need a more recent case." Adachi said.

"Adachi, nobody else is going to die." Dojima said. "Shirogane you can go."

"Right, this shouldn't take much time." Naoto said before leaving.

"Dojima-san, I hate to say it, but I don't think this kid is doing much to help." Adachi said. "If you ask me we should just work on this ourselves."

"Adachi, if there's one thing about this case that I'm sure of, we're getting nowhere fast." Dojima said angrily. "Look, until you show me either some real progress on the case, or at least a better work ethic, Shirogane is your superior on this case."

"Yes sir." Adachi said timidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, so this is the TV." Yukiko said. "It's a lot bigger than I thought."

"Oh, you guys are back, but I didn't smell anyone in here."Teddie said while walking up to the group.

"Teddie, can I ask you something?" Yu asked.

"Sure sensei, what do you need?" Teddie asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you had two more pairs of glasses, one for Chie and one for Yukiko." Yu said.

"No problem, I have them right here." Teddie said. "What are you guys doing though?"

"We need to make sure we're stronger in case somebody else gets thrown into the TV." Yosuke said.

"In that case it might be a good idea for you guys to go back to that castle, I've been sensing a really strong shadow there." Teddie said.

"Alright, in that case we're heading there now." Yu said. "Lead the way Teddie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, you're Naoki Konishi correct?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naoki said coldly.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your sister." Naoto said. "Of course only if you're willing."

"Look, I don't know anything at all." Naoki said. "Why don't you ask someone from her class or job?"

"She wasn't working at your family store?" Naoto asked. "Would you mind telling me where she worked?"

"She had a part time job at Junes, now can you please leave." Naoki said.

"Alright, thank you very much." Naoto said before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiko, behind you." Yusuke said.

"Konohana Sakuya, Agilao." Yukiko said quickly.

"Nice, we're almost at the top." Chie said before a shadow slammed her into a wall.

"Damn, we missed one." Yosuke said.

"Change." Yu said quickly. "Valkyrie, Bufu."

"Diarama." Yukiko said before healing Chie.

"Oh no, there's a whole bunch of shadows heading this way." Teddie said nervously.

"Crap, we can't waste anymore time fighting, otherwise who knows what could happen." Yosuke said.

"I have an idea." Nanako said. "Kogane no yósei, Mahama."

"Wow, Nanako-chan just took out all of those shadows." Teddie said in amazement. "You're incredible."

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do that." Chie said.

"Well, I remembered that you said Bufu and hit one shadow, but Mabufu hit a lot, so I tried the same thing." Nanako said.

"That makes sense, well keep that in mind Nanako, we might need it." Yu said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you think we can find something at Junes?" Adachi asked.

"I'm almost certain of it, the second victim Saki Konishi was working there part time, it's possible that someone might either know why she was targeted, or the culprit may be there." Naoto said. "I fully intend to look into this as soon as I can."

"That's an interesting idea, tomorrow we'll head out."Dojima said. I should let Yu know about this, if we find something that connects him and Nanako to the case I won't be able to help them, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, that's one weird looking shadow." Yosuke said. "This might be tougher."

"Oh no, it's completely immune to light, Nana-chan can't hurt him." Teddie said.

"Don't worry, I can still help." Nanako said. "Kogane no yósei Sukakaja."

"Thanks Nanako-chan, Power Slash." Yosuke said confidently.

"Be careful, we don't know what this thing can do." Yu said. "Izanagi, Zio."

"Look out." Chie yelled just before the shadow attacked Izanagi sending him flying into a wall.

"This is bad, we need a plan." Yukiko said. "Otherwise this shadow will crush us."

(Thank you for taking a look at this story, all the reviews and critique is appreciated. The next chapter will introduce another character. Any social links or events you want to see just leave them as a PM or review.)


	19. Another Victim?

"Look out, it's attacking again." Teddie said.

"This is bad, how are we supposed to take him down?" Chie asked. "Tomoe, Skull Cracker."

"This isn't working, we need a plan." Yu said. "Yosuke can you buy us a minute?"

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Yosuke said. "Jiraiya Sukakaja."

"Get back, I'm going to try something." Yu said. "Izanagi."

"Sensei, Yosuke's in trouble." Teddie said just before the shadow slammed Jiraiya into the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Chie asked nervously.

"Alright, Yukiko can you heal Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"I'll try, Konohana Sakuya Diarama." Yukiko said.

"Ok, Nanako you need to boost Yosuke's speed." Yu said. "This is our best bet."

"Right, Sukakaja." Nanako said before Yosuke ran back to the others. "Now what?"

"A four attribute attack." Yu said.

"Of course, that's sure to work." Teddie said excitedly.

"Tomoe, Bufu." Chie said.

"Jiraiya, Garu." Yosuke said.

"Konohana Sakuya, Agi." Yukiko said.

"Izanagi Zio." Yu said before the four attacks combined and hit the shadow in the chest.

"Awesome, you got him Sensei." Teddie said. "Wait a second, what's that?"

"He dropped something." Yu said walking over. "Wait, this is a fan."

"A fan, why would he drop a fan?" Yukiko asked. "Well can I take a look at it?"

"No problem, here you go Yukiko." Yu said.

"Wow, I feel even stronger than before, Konohana Sakuya Media." Yukiko said while healing everyone.

"Nice, hey you guys think we should head back?" Chie asked. "I'm out of energy."

"Yeah, let's go." Yu said. "We'll see you later Teddie."

"Alright, see you guys later." Teddie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, your home." Dojima said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk with Yukiko." Yu said.

"I see and is she doing better?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, she's doing awesome." Nanako said.

"I see, well why don't we talk about it over dinner." Dojima said calmly before the news came on.

"Our special report on the rise of biker gangs in Inaba has recently taken a dangerous turn." The reporter said. "One of the leaders of the gang attacked our cameraman."

"What are you punks looking at, this isn't a show get lost." said a tough looking punk before he shoved the camera to the ground.

"That kid?" Dojima asked with surprise.

"Huh, you know him uncle?" Yu asked.

"Well kind of, I know him through my job. His name's Kanji Tatsumi, and he's been beating up biker gangs since he was in middle school, but I thought he'd stopped that on started going to high school." Dojima said.

"Well maybe he is, we don't know when the video took place." Yu said.

"Yeah we do, they always show the videos that they shot the day before." Nanako said. "He can't have been at your school."

"Yeah, that's right." Dojima said.

"Alright, well I'll check tomorrow and see if he's in class." Yu said. "In the meantime, we should get to bed right Nanako?"

"Yeah, I agree." Nanako said. "Oh yeah, it's supposed to rain tomorrow."

"Alright, in that case we should make sure we keep our eyes open, good night uncle." Yu said heading up to his room.

"Night." Dojima said before his phone started to ring. "Dojima speaking, what's going on?"

"Dojima-san, I think I may have noticed something I think you should see." Naoto said. "I believe I know who the next victim might be."

"What, alright I'm on my way." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shirogane, you can't honestly expect Dojima-san to believe such a ridiculous theory." Adachi said.

"It's the only connection between all three of the victims, despite not being killed, Yukiko Amagi was reported missing." Naoto said.

"I guess, but I'm not so sure." Adachi said just before Dojima walked in.

"Alright Shirogane what did you find out?" Dojima asked. "Who's the next victim?"

"If my theory is right, the next victim is going to be Kanji Tatsumi." Naoto said calmly. "According to Adachi, each victim was broadcast on TV prior to being murdered, Mayumi Yamano appeared due to her affair with Taro Namatame."

"I get it, Saki Konishi was on TV since she found the body, and then she died." Dojima said.

"Yes, and Yukiko Amagi went missing after appearing in an interview regarding her family's inn." Naoto said. "Now Kanji Tatsumi appeared on a report regarding biker gangs."

"Normally I wouldn't think about the TV as a possible link, but the similarities are almost too convenient." Dojima said. "Alright, tomorrow you should check with his parents, if he does go missing we should keep our eyes open for people appearing on the TV."

"Dojima-san, you can't seriously believe that the TV is the link between the victims." Adachi said.

"Adachi in this case we have absolutely no leads, Shirogane noticed a connection so even if it isn't important we still need to explore it." Dojima said. "Actually this makes perfect sense, a serial killer picking victims from people broadcast on TV."

"I agree, that's why I'm almost certain that Kanji Tatsumi will be the next victim." Naoto said calmly.

"You have a point, let's keep an eye out, if he goes missing we'll have our method for tracking this guy." Dojima said before looking out the window. "We're not letting anybody else die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good morning." Nanako said. "Dad said he wouldn't be home until tonight."

"He probably had to go work on the case." Yu said. "Well I need to get to school."

"Alright, see you later. Oh and don't forget to watch" Nanako said.

"I know, I'll see you tonight." Yu said with a smile.

"Hey partner, how are you doing?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke, is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No, everything is fine." Yosuke said with a grin. "I just figured we could talk on the way to school."

"That sounds like a plan." Yu said. "How have you been, I mean about Saki."

"Well, I'm not exactly ready to move on, but I'm getting better, you all are helpful." Yosuke said. "Oh, we should get to class."

"I agree, let's go." Yu said.

(Thank you for taking a look at this story, all the reviews and critique is appreciated. The next chapter will feature the formation of the Sun social link. Any other links you want to see just leave as a review or PM.)


	20. Growing suspicions

"Wow, and I thought the last lecture was painful." Chie said. "Oh well, at least it's over now."

"Yeah, well what are you guys going to do?" Yu asked.

"I need to head over to Junes." Yosuke said. "I have to work today."

"Well I was planning on going to Okina city with Chie." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, that's right." Chie said. "Sorry Yu."

"That's alright, I'm actually thinking of joining a club." Yu said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, are you thinking sports or cultural?" Yosuke asked.

"A cultural club, I'm not a huge sports guy." Yu said.

"Well, in that case I would suggest the symphonic band." Yukiko said. "The drama club is nice, but it's kind of competitive."

"Alright, thanks for the suggestion." Yu said. "I'll see you guys later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, is this where the symphonic band meets?" Yu asked.

"Oh hi, this is the symphonic band would you like to join?" asked a young girl with a trombone.

"Maybe, is there anything I should know?" Yu asked.

"Well, we meet three times a week, you can come if you have a chance, but there's no urgency, you just get better the more you come though." the girl said.

"Ok, thanks um…" Yu started to say.

"Oh, Ayane." Ayane said politely.

"Ayane I might join next time, it sounds fun." Yu said with a smile.

"Ok, well I hope to see you." Ayane said with a smile.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the Sun arcana._

"Well, I'll see you later Ayane." Yu said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, you're Yu Narukami, Yukiko Amagi's friend correct?" asked Naoto.

"Oh, I remember you wanted to talk with Yukiko, Naoto right?" Yu asked.

"Yes, Naoto Shirogane." Naoto said calmly. "Now what exactly do you know about Yukiko's disappearing act?"

"I know as much as you saw, I was at Junes with my friends, and we saw Yukiko unconscious, we just made sure she was ok." Yu said. "That's all."

"Alright, I'll take your word for now." Naoto said. "Thank you for your time. Oh I should warn you, it's going to storm tonight."

"Oh, thanks for the warning." Yu said walking towards the shopping district.

Something seems off about him, I should talk with Dojima-san, Naoto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, I seriously doubt Shirogane is helping us in any way." Adachi said. "I mean the culprit hasn't attacked anyone in a long time, and Tatsumi doesn't fit any of the patterns."

"Look, unless the next victim isn't Kanji Tatsumi, we're going to listen to Shirogane's suggestions." Dojima said just before Naoto stepped into the room.

"Dojima-san, can I speak with you in private please?" Naoto asked.

"Alright, Adachi go check and see if they've found anything on the bodies." Dojima said.

"Right away Dojima-san" Adachi said before leaving the room.

"Alright, what's on your mind Shirogane?" Dojima asked.

"Well, I have a strong feeling your nephew is involved in the case, it's entirely possible he could be the culprit." Naoto said. "He was at the scene where Yukiko Amagi was found, so it's likely he knew where she would be in advance."

"Shirogane, I can see why that seems strange, but you should think about this, a high school student at the largest mall in Inaba." Dojima said calmly. "I honestly think it was a coincidence."

"Maybe, but I'm not entirely convinced, I think you should keep an eye on him." Naoto said. "If I've learned anything from the cases I've worked on, you can't discount anyone until you have clear proof."

"I know, and I agree, tell Adachi I'm going home for tonight." Dojima said.

"Alright, well good night Dojima-san." Naoto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, your home early uncle." Yu said. "Is everything alright?"

"Mostly, except for a small problem, the specialist who's helping on the case is suspicious of you." Dojima said. "You should be more careful."

"I guess, but you know what's going on uncle." Yu said. "I need to be involved."

"Oh dad." Nanako said. "It's going to rain tonight, maybe we'll get to show you what we're doing."

"Oh yeah, that midnight channel, is it really part of the case?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, it shows the next person who's going to be kidnapped." Yu said. "The only catch is we only have two TV sets."

"Yeah, I heard that you have to be on your own, so I'll let you two watch, but if anything comes on I want you to let me know." Dojima said.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Yu said. "That goes for you too Nanako."

"Yeah, we need to make sure everyone is safe." Nanako said.

"Wow, you two are acting more like brother and sister than cousins." Dojima said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess I should call you little sis right Nanako?" Yu said with a smile.

"Yeah, big bro." Nanako said with a smile. "I have a big bro."

"Well, we should get something to eat, especially if we're all staying up past midnight." Dojima said. "Why don't we grab some Aiya tonight?"

"Ok, that sounds good." Nanako said.

"Yeah, I can go for some Aiya." Yu said before suddenly freezing. "Uncle, you know it's raining right?"

"Yeah, so?" Dojima asked. "A nice bowl of ramen is good even when it rains."

"Uncle, when it rains Aiya has a mega beef bowl challenge, it's way to much for any of us."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, come on I'll treat us to dinner." Dojima said.

"Thanks dad, come on big bro." Nanako said happily.

My stomach already hurts just thinking about this, oh well it tastes good, Yu thought to himself before walking out after Nanako and Dojima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Three mega beef bowls, on the house." said the man behind the counter.

"Oh, well thank you very much sir." Dojima said.

"Uncle, if you don't finish the bowl, it's 3000 yen each." Yu said. "I'm not joking."

"Wow, that smells good." Nanako said.

(Thank you for taking a look at this story, all the reviews and PM's were appreciated. The next chapter should continue the Aeon social link and possibly also start the second dungeon. If you have any social links you want to see just leave them as a review or PM.)


	21. Welcome to the TV Dojima-san

"Ok, that was a lot of beef." Dojima said. "You're telling me people actually finish that?"

"I don't know, apparently if you finish it you don't have to pay, but that's insane." Yu said. "Are you alright Nanako?"

"Yeah, but I never want to see meat again." Nanako said.

"Well we should head home, especially if you two need to watch this midnight channel." Dojima said calmly. "It's already 11:45."

"Right, let's go." Nanako said. "I hope nobody shows up?"

"So do I Nanako, so do I." Yu said hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Great, someone is in the TV, Yu thought when the Midnight Channel turned on.

"_Welcome everyone to the center of real romance. This is your host, Kanji Tatsumi, now watch as I show you the path to true love and affection." Kanji said before winking and walking off._

"Big bro."Nanako called from downstairs. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Yu said just before his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Did you just see that?" Yukiko asked. "Kanji-kun, he's in danger."

"Yeah, I know." Yu said while walking downstairs. "We need to save him first thing after school." 

"Agreed, that makes the most sense." Yukiko said. "Tell Nanako-chan too alright."

"She knows, I'll see you tomorrow." Yu said.

"Ok, see you." Yukiko said.

_Thou have begun to establish a connection with another. The connection shall focus and harness your inner strength. We bestow upon you a blessing when creating persona's of the priestess arcana._

"That was strange, I'm a little scared big bro." Nanako said nervously.

"Alright, it sounds like something is going on, so what exactly is going on?" Dojima asked.

"Kanji Tatsumi is in danger of being murdered." Yu said. "Uncle, if you want to see what's really going on you need to come to Junes today."

"Good, I'll be there." Dojima said. "This case is almost ready to be solved."

"Well, maybe not." Yu said. "We still don't know who the culprit is."

"Can we go to sleep?" Nanako asked. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yeah, that makes sense, I'll see you in the morning Nanako." Yu said. "Good night uncle."

"Night Yu." Dojima said before going upstairs to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, what are you talking about Dojima-san?" Adachi asked incredulously. "You mean that Shirogane and I need to interrogate people all day?"

"Yeah, apparently the last known location of Mayumi Yamano was the Amagi Inn, so you need the entire staff to give you an account of where they were while she was there, and as for the Konishi family if any of them can help us find out who might want their daughter murdered we can limit our suspects." Dojima explained.

"I understand, but Dojima-san if I may ask." Naoto said calmly. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm following a lead related to these murders, if it turns out to be reliable we should be able to find the culprit without much trouble." Dojima said. "Shirogane, you're in charge of the interrogations."

"I understand." Naoto said calmly before Dojima walked out of the room. "Adachi we should go ask the Konishi family to come here."

"Alright, well I'll go let them know." Adachi said grabbing his keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, there they are." Chie said. "You guys, we were getting worried."

"Sorry, I had an assembly after school." Nanako said. "The important thing is it isn't raining yet."

"Why am I not surprised." Dojima said while walking up to the table. "So you all became such close friends while saving people from death am I right?"

"Dojima-san, what are you doing here?" Yukiko asked.

"He's here to help." Nanako said. "Right dad?"

"Well, I'll help out as much as I can, but the main thing is I'm here to see what's going on with this TV world." Dojima said. "So are we going or not?"

"Wait, don't you remember Yu?" Yukiko asked. "If Dojima comes with us his shadow will attack."

"I know, but if he can accept it we'll have a powerful ally." Yu said. "Plus we're going to have to deal with Kanji's shadow anyway, and we've had two shadows every time so far."

"He's got a point, me and Nanako-chan, then you two, so now Dojima-san and Kanji." Yosuke said. "I guess it is just like always."

"Alright, well in that case let's get going." Chie said enthusiastically. "To the electronics department."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, I told you everything already, can I go now?" Naoki Konishi asked.

"Just one more question, you seem upset about being reminded of your sister's death, are you just tired of hearing about it?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be done with it." Naoki said. "So can I go home?"

"Yes, thank you for everything Naoki." Naoto said before Naoki left the room.

"Ok, that was absolutely no help." Adachi said. "Now we need to talk to every employ of the Amagi Inn."

"That's right, so why don't we go there directly, it should save some time and we can talk with Dojima-san afterward." Naoto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if I hadn't seen Nanako pass through the TV at our house I'd be a lot more skeptical." Dojima said after watching Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko pass through the TV.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe but it's really cool, especially the other side." Nanako said.

"Well, I guess we should head over now." Yu said before passing through the TV.

"Dad, come on." Nanako said.

"Alright, I'm right behind you." Dojima said before taking Nanako's hand and passing through the Television.

"Welcome to the TV world Dojima-san." Chie said.

"This place is stranger than anywhere else I've been that's for sure." Dojima said. "Especially this thick fog."

"Oh yeah, Teddie could you make two more pairs of glasses?" Yu asked. "One for my uncle, and one for the guy who was thrown in."

"No problem, I'll have them ready in no time." Teddie said with a smile.

"Well right now we need to find Kanji, so do you know where he is?" Yukiko asked.

"Of course, I've been keeping an eye on this world since I met you sensei, follow me." Teddie said before walking towards Kanji.

(Thank you for all the reviews and critique it is very much appreciated. The next chapter should feature the second dungeon, along with one of the two shadows. Any specific social links or events you want to see just leave them as a PM.)


	22. A detective's power

"What in the world, is this some kind of bathhouse?" Dojima asked. 'Why would you think that Kanji Tatsumi was here?"

"I don't know why he's here, I just know that this place is where I smelled someone, so it's where I lead you guys." Teddie said calmly.

"Don't worry uncle, if Teddie says Kanji is here, he's definitely inside the bathhouse." Yu said.

"Well, right now we need to get moving, who knows how long we have until Kanji-kun's shadow tries to attack him." Yukiko said. "It isn't foggy, but if he rejects it things could become dangerous."

"Yeah, that's a good point, alright let's go." Yosuke said before the group entered the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you didn't see anything unusual regarding Mayumi Yamano?" Adachi asked.

"No, I was preparing the food for the evening's dinner." said the chef nervously. "I'm telling the truth, I was only cooking."

"Alright, well that just leaves the manager, and Yukiko Amagi right Shirogane?" Adachi asked.

"Actually, I've been keeping an eye open and have yet to see Yukiko Amagi anywhere." Naoto said.

"Oh, Yukiko-chan. She told her mother she was spending the day with some friends, she should be back tonight." the chef said.

"Well that's great, we'll just have to let Dojima-san know when we get back to the office." Adachi said.

"I agree, thank you for all your help." Naoto said. "I wonder if Dojima-san is having any better luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Konohana Sakuya, Maragion." Yukiko said before her persona destroyed three shadows.

"Nice one, now it's my turn." Yosuke said. "Power Slash Jiraiya."

""Teddie, what's going on?" Yu asked. "They just aren't stopping."

"I don't know, the last four floors were pretty tame, maybe they were waiting to ambush you." Teddie said. "Oh no, Nana-chan."

"Get away from my daughter you freak." Dojima yelled pulling out his gun and shooting at the shadow.

"Dad, that won't work." Nanako said. "Kogane no yōsei, Hama." (1)

"Nanako." Dojima said in amazement as her attack destroyed the shadow.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this." Teddie said. "I sense a strong shadow, and it's heading this way."

"Hey you guys don't think Kanji's shadow is going to try and attack us now do you?" Chie asked.

"No, it isn't Kanji." Yu said before an exact copy of Dojima appeared in front of them.

"What in the world, who are you supposed to be?" Dojima asked.

"Me, well that's clear as day, I'm you Ryotaro Dojima." shadow Dojima said calmly. "I know everything about you, so why are you wasting your time around here, there's something else that's so much more important right?"

"What are you talking about, I need to solve this case." Dojima said. "This is clearly connected in some way."

"Uncle, you need to listen to what he says." Yu said.

"Oh like you have any idea what's really going on." shadow Dojima said. "All your uncle wants is revenge."

"Dad, why do you want revenge, what's he talking about?" Nanako asked.

"He's lying to us, it's an old detective trick." Dojima said. "You can tell because of the emphasis he put on revenge, it isn't worth our time."

"You really think that, well I guess Chisato isn't worth the time you've spent looking into her case either." shadow Dojima said.

"Dad, you were looking into what happened to mom?" Nanako asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to find a way to solve the case, but there still isn't enough to go on." Dojima said. "I didn't want to give you any false hopes until I was sure I knew what happened."

"Stop lying to her, I know you better than that, all you want is revenge." shadow Dojima said. "Some piece of trash killed Chisato and you want them to pay for doing that. You don't care what you have to give up, as long as payback belongs to you."

"That's it, stop lying you piece of shit." Dojima said angrily. "Now tell us who you really are."

"I already told you exactly who I am, don't tell me that detective's intuition is losing it's touch, me." shadow Dojima said.

"Yeah, like I'll ever believe that we could be the same person. Tell the truth already." Dojima yelled.

"I get it, you don't think I'm you, well in that case fine." shadow Dojima said as Dojima slowly fell unconscious. "I'll just be myself and take care of you all."

"I thought this might happen, Izanagi Zio." Yu said right as the shadow appeared.

"Pathetic, you don't have any idea what you're going up against." shadow Dojima said before brushing off the lightning and revealing himself to be a horned creature with dark green skin. "Get lost, Vengeful Hurricane."

"Oh no, Sensei electricity is no good." Teddie said nervously.

"Yeah, and I bet wind isn't going to be to useful either." Yu said.

"Alright, in that case how about this, Tomoe Bufu." Chie said.

"Weren't you even listening to me, I said your pathetic attacks aren't going to save you." shadow Dojima said before pulling out a sword and slashing at Jiraiya and Tomoe.

"Damn, he's stronger than anything we've fought before." Yu said. "Nanako, can you give me a speed boost, I have an idea."

"Sure thing big bro, can you help me?" Nanako asked Yosuke.

"Sure thing, I can see where this is going." Yosuke said with a grin.

"Kogane no yōsei, Jiraiya, Sukakaja." Nanako and Yosuke said together.

"Alright, this is our best shot, Chie, use you strongest move on him." Yu said before drawing back his sword.

"Alright, Tomoe Skull Cracker." Chie said as her persona slammed onto shadow Dojima's skull.

"What the, you little…" Dojima started to say before Izanagi and Yu stabbed him in the chest, utterly defeating him.

"What happened, why do I feel so tired?" Dojima asked.

"You had a run in with your shadow." Yu said.

"Dad I know you miss mom, I do too." Nanako said. "We just have to trust that everything will work out, and as long as we're together it will."

"I never would have guessed I'd be getting that kind of talk from you, you really are turning out to be a great kid Nanako." Dojima said. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, but now the first thing to do is take care of some unfinished business."

"Go ahead uncle." Yu said. "This is the part you need to do."

"Yeah, I know." Dojima said before walking up to his shadow. "I know exactly what you meant, when I heard that Chisato was killed I was furious that nothing was done to track down the culprit. I tried to find out what happened myself, not for any vengeance, but just for a sense of closure, I'll just have to trust that someday I'll find out what happened."

Shadow Dojima just smiled and nodded before glowing blue and turning into a knight in emerald green armor.

"So this is a persona, Saikuron'naito." Dojima said before collapsing to his knee.

"Are you alright Dojima-san?" Yosuke asked. "You just got your persona, so you should take a break, I'll help you get home."

"No, I'll be alright." Dojima said. "Yukiko you're able to heal right, I just need a bit of energy."

"Alright, but are you sure you'll be ok?" Yukiko asked.

"If I'm going to help you guys in this TV world, I'm going to need all the practice I can get, especially with my work as a detective." Dojima said determinedly.

(Thank you for all of the reviews and critique it is greatly appreciated. The next chapter should conclude the second dungeon. Any social links you would like to see just leave as a review or a PM.)

(1) (In my logic until you acquire a persona, normal weapons won't affect shadows, once you have a persona, guns, swords, or other weapons become effective at fighting shadows.)


End file.
